


【贱虫】破产总裁PeterParker与WadeWilson同住

by touch233



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch233/pseuds/touch233
Summary: 破产总裁PeterParker因为无处可去不得不与WadeWilson这个*仇人同住，逐渐的，他们不仅如此。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17  
> 已更完  
> 前言  
> [Peter现在对Wade持有十分复杂的情感。说真的， 他本来再也不想见到WadeWilson了——精神分裂的疯子，讨人厌的多嘴佣兵--但谁让他老是在蜘蛛侠面前阴魂不散?圣诞节他俩一起度过了没人陪的尴尬局面，顺便结识了农神节的神仙，变色龙伪装成他欺骗Wade的时候他也是发自内心的愤怒....好吧，也许他真的在不知不觉中享受Wade的阴魂不散。但那仅限于蜘蛛侠，而不是Peter Parker。]

第一章pp From Deadpool to Wade  
如果说月光因时因地改变，罪恶之城纽约理应全年笼罩在黑暗中——皇后区只有几家稀疏的灯光和闪烁的路灯，一只野狗被人从垃圾箱旁踹开，不满地狂吠，发出黑夜里仅有的声响。

  
纽约的黑夜总是比世界上其他地方来得要早——至少Peter是这么想的。现在他正独自一人走在皇后区，他最熟悉不过的街道上。抱着从Parker工业捡出的最后一点值钱的东西，长吁短叹。

  
谁能想到昨天的亿万富翁今天就要带着破烂——连同他自己，灰头土脸地回到那个家呢?真希望梅姨没有看到新闻，他妈的，怎么可能?在每日号角不留余力的宣传下， 全世界都知道Parker工业今天正式破产!

  
他想用一切f开头的词痛骂这个事实，但他知道那没有用，于是Peter和世界上所有人一样找东西撒气。他抬脚踹向路边的红色易拉罐，连滚带爬飞进了右方的巷子里。

  
“操!"黑暗的巷子里传来一声男人低沉的吼声。“皇区的人连别人小便都要打扰!"Peter立在原地，缩了一下脑袋，他今天真的倒霉透了!“对不起先生!我并不是故意的....."巷子里的男人走出黑暗得以让Peter看见他的真容。

  
红黑相间的制服和背后的武士刀长柄是死侍的标配，恶，Peter的脸色从愧疚转为恼怒，他现在真的不想看见死侍。“哇哦!瞧瞧!邪恶的总裁....不，邪恶的Parker先生。"死侍吹了一声口哨，右边的眉毛高高抬起，就算他戴着面罩Peter也能看出来，透露出对他的不屑。

  
“Parker工业倒闭了!我想这是你喜欢压榨小蜘蛛的报应!他总是在为你加班!而你给他的酬金连我的1/100都不到..."死侍在Peter面前仅一步的距离站定，右手一刻不停地上下挥舞指着Peter的脸，而后者什么也没说。

  
也许这是我喜欢压榨总裁时间的报应!但现在，Peter Parker浑身上下只剩十美元三十美分，而蜘蛛侠仅存一件破洞紧身衣了!

  
Peter抬头盯着死侍的脸，这该死的雇佣兵比他高了几厘米。“或许如此，但那与你无关!你杀了我两次，死侍——你的报应呢?”他甩开死侍的右手，“我现在无家可归，而你依旧生龙活虎的!你为什么老是阴魂不散，好像你还没给我足够的霉运？”

  
Peter的语调逐渐提高，他想狠狠给死侍一拳以平息自己的怒火。而那是自私的，他清楚雇佣兵与倒霉的Parker工业无关。

  
“每日号角，我的员工和朋友们，他们都在唾弃Peter Parker， 一个失败者——你能想象从天堂跌到地狱的滋味吗?”Peter曾丧父丧妻，经历过被所有人唾弃，目睹世界末日，甚至面对死亡。但是从与Tony Stark并肩齐驱到无名小卒？他感觉一天下来自己真的快疯了，而死侍的话彻底压垮了他。

  
死侍脸上的怒色消失了，转而是一种很少出现的内疚。他张大嘴一言未发，眼神呆滞，Peter想他或许又在跟他的对话框交流。

  
“我要走了，赶在午夜十二点前找到一个公寓以免露宿街头。"Peter这么说着同时发自内心希望如此。尽管他向梅姨家的方向走去，可他真的不想现在回去，像个打架输了逃回家里的丢人小屁孩。他已经是个成年人了，生活中一切操蛋的事情都应该由他自己解决，而不是继续依赖梅姨。

  
Peter叹了口气，转身继续前行，他现在真的不想在死侍身上花费太多时间——尤其是以Peter的身份。

  
“等等!"Peter走出十几米远后听到身后传来死侍的声音。“你可以住我的公寓，额，如果你不介意的话。"Peter回头不可思议地望向他。他是疯了还是怎么的?邀请我去他家?

  
“这是我的报应...虽然真不想这么说，但我确实欠你的。”佣兵大步跑向他，形如一道黑色的飓风。“现在是晚上十点，能够两小时内拎包入住的只有死侍公寓!为什么不呢?”“嗯.....”Peter的大脑高速运转， 思考这件事的可行性。

  
首先是身份问题，死侍仍然不知道他的双重身份，当舍友无疑会加大他暴露自己的风险。其次是卫生问题，雇佣兵鲜血淋漓的样子他不是没见过，似乎他从来不肯从卫生上和别人讲条件，虽然Peter承认自己也是个懒惰的单身汉，但他觉得Wade的公寓会让他反胃。

  
显然，死侍没有考虑这么多。他把右手搭在Peter肩上，愉快地说道：“同意了?那就上演哥最爱的一键到家!跟我一起说'死侍是最棒的!’”

  
Peter抬起眼时发现自己已经身处室内，胃部传来一股怪异的不适感。这都得罪于死侍的瞬移腰带，蜘蛛侠可没少受它的折磨。“是不是很神奇?哦哥忘了，你也喜欢高科技，但你的绝对不如哥的高级!”Peter选择无视死侍的废话，小蜘蛛太熟悉一切，以至他无法对此做出任何死侍期待的反应。

  
Peter的眼睛逐渐适应屋里的灯光，他决定暂时放弃打晕死侍跑到街上的想法，开始环视他的公寓。

  
说实话，这里没有他想的那么——恶心。客厅里一个红色的皮椅放在正中间，椅子下是成堆的披萨盒可乐瓶墨西哥卷的外包装。电视里正在播《黄金女郎》*——见鬼，他俩的口味出奇的一致。客厅里的一角堆放着死侍的宝贝武器们。除此之外别无他物。  
*(黄金女郎是美国的电视连续剧，死侍很喜欢看）

  
“哇哦。“审视完一切后Peter发出感叹。“为什么?为哥的不卫生连连哀嚎吗?如果我否认这是我堆了一个星期的垃圾你会不会好受点?"死侍瞪大眼睛盯着Peter的脸，“额， 事实上不是，这里比我想象的要好。"Peter停顿了一下，“至少没有血流满地和弹孔遍布，也没有任何不明物体....."他迟疑地补充，死侍的公寓真的让他颇感意外。

  
“嗯哼?那样的公寓早就与哥扯不上任何关系啦!Peter，去他妈的自尽和哀嚎，而且我也不杀人了！和世界上最好的超级英雄小蜘蛛的约定!他没和你说吗?"死侍用胳膊戳了一下Peter的肩膀。他真应该习惯死侍的肢体接触。  
我怎么可能不清楚死侍已经不再杀人了。Peter对这件事仍有点难过，他不可能忘记上次与死侍因玲珑蜘蛛起的争执。

  
“我有所耳闻...蜘蛛侠曾和我谈过，但这一切真的很好， 超出我的想象....Wilson。"Peter挠挠头， 想到他对Wade的恶意揣测，他觉得自己没资格呆在这里。  
“Wilson?这听起来就像小嗝嗝第一次叫无牙仔'一样奇怪!*”*(《驯龙高手1》男主角为夜煞起的爱称)

  
死侍大笑， 而Peter翻了个白眼，并未觉得这是一个好主意。 “叫我Wade!我开始觉得你有点意思了，petey。"死侍——Wade由大笑转为坏笑，满怀深情和浪漫地拼出最后那个单词。

  
Peter的脸有点红了，他不是没听过Wade对  
他的爱称——蛛网宝贝，小亲亲，但是petey?那真的甜蜜过头了。可他想不到任何理由拒绝Wade的亲近，Wade现在是他的房东，一个不收房租的好房东。

  
“好吧——Wade，那我能去看其他房间吗?我现在真的很累。"Peter希望Wade只是安静的带他去自己的卧室，但那不可能。

  
“随时奉陪!”Wade接下来带他看了公寓的其他地方，顺带一系列解说词，“万物回归洗手间”，“美味天堂厨房”，还有“梦境圣地卧室”。其中一个当然是Wade的，另一个似乎一直闲置着。

  
“这是为某人留的吗?一间空卧室真的很可疑， Wade。"Peter往房间里看了一眼， 米黄色的墙壁和纯白的床单让人心情愉快。“嗯哼。”Wade此时大嚼着一个墨西哥卷饼，他的最爱。

  
“我一直梦想和小蜘蛛同居!上帝!可惜如你所见，哥还没能实现这个梦想——你就来了，但你是小蜘蛛的上司，曾经的，这里你当然也可以住。"Peter在心里偷笑，Wade真的很看重他的一一另一个身份。

  
你已经实现了梦想，Wade，可惜你永远也  
不会知道!Peter第N次发觉自己秘密身份的不便，但他不想告诉Wade。尽管小蜘蛛和Wade关系不错，但是Peter?他恨Peter，或者说曾经是，他们的关系还远不到知晓秘密身份的那一步。

  
一阵困意让Peter疲惫的大脑放弃深入思考， “晚安Wade，如果我再不睡觉，我的脑子会出来喊众生平等。”这是一句他脱口而出的冷笑话，但Wade没读出来，只回了一句“晚安petey，I'll be back。*"就乖乖回到了客厅。

*(《终结者》经典台词）

  
Peter把他从Parker工业捡回来的东西塞进衣  
橱——几件高档的西服，普通的T恤以及一部电脑。简单收拾他的房间后他躺在床上，带着一身的疲惫，麻木，难过。

临睡前他发短信告诉梅，“一切都好。”

  
这显然不是真话。


	2. 第二章ww From Peter to Petey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pp→Peter主视角  
> ww→Wade主视角  
> 两个人的观点和角度都很有意思，有时候甚至不谋而合。//可以注意作者写的伏笔哟  
> 【】［］代表Wade脑内的黄白框  
> 他们的状态有区分，可以注意看，不分也可毕竟都是Wade！

纽约的早晨总是他妈的来的很早——Wade对此深信不疑。他又烂在他的沙发上一整夜，他最爱的王座，曾经被他无数次用鲜血沾染的地方。

  
“至少petey昨天啥也没看出来。 ”

[他的眼神是不是不好? ]

【书呆子都这样!】  
“也许吧，但是他曾经用过小蜘蛛!这能说明他看人独特。”

[但他是个可恶的老板!]

【得了吧!咱都冤枉过人家两次了!他不是什么坏人。】

  
“我同意第二句话，但现在我饿了。”wade对脑子里对话框的对话没什么兴趣，当他起身从沙发上离开时才发觉自己昨天带着面罩就睡了。

  
【你可真贴心，怕吓到可怜的peter。】

[要我说他会像只兔子一样晕过去!]  
“我可不希望吓到petey，蛛网宝贝会生气的， 就像上次那样。"Wade走进洗手间时路过Peter的卧室，大门紧闭，于是他猜Peter还在梦乡。

  
Wade在洗手台前摘下面罩，他的脸在面罩下闷了一整天，状态不会好到哪去。他用手触摸自己的皮肤，依旧滚烫，疤痕遍布。他用冷水冲洗了一下脸，降温并清醒一下。

  
Wade的公寓里没有镜子，他不想在每天起床后都欣赏自己“两个牛油果做爱后的身体”以及“像小Wade一样的脸"。那会让他想起X计划和无止境的自我怨恨，而他已经决定把那些都忘掉。

  
但当他摸毛巾时，见鬼，他把它放哪去了? 等他在狭小的洗手间转了好几圈才摸到时，他睁眼发现Peter正靠门框旁，他睡眼朦胧，意识还不清晰。

  
“操!操!你是什么时候醒的!"Wade左右看却没找到他的面罩，干脆直接用毛巾罩住整个脑袋。“我没...你就当这是个噩梦Petey，你啥也没看见!"

  
Wade真希望自己操蛋的脑子没出现过让Peter来他公寓的想法，他是疯了还是怎么的?

  
【惨了，他要被吓死了】

[三秒后会有个大活人晕倒在你面前，哈!好久没这样了!]

  
三秒过去了，没有咕咚倒地的巨响， Wade从毛巾里偷看Peter的反应。而Peter只是疑惑地看着他，没有对话框喜闻乐见的尖叫恐惧甚至咒骂。 “怎么了?Wade，我不会被你吓到。"Peter平静的反应使两个对话框无话可说。“这没什么，事实上，我见过比你可怕的多的...比如女浩克?天，你真该看看她生气的样子。当然，她是个英雄。"Peter打趣道，伸手摘下Wade的毛巾。

  
“你的脸很好，那不会有任何问题，Wade，做你自己。”Peter温柔的焦糖色眼睛让Wade无法逃离，他身上怎么有和小蜘蛛一样的天使翅膀?

  
[他人不错。]

【我早说了!他是个好人，要不然蛛网能给他干活?】

Wade听着对话框们被Peter感化，他觉得自己也要被融化了。

  
“额，如果你不介意的话，能先当今早的厨师长吗?Wade。"Peter摸了摸肚子，不好意思地说 “我真的好饿。 ”

  
……

夜晚到来的时候，Wade比以往都要高兴。“I am a human after all,don't put your blame on me~"*Wade快乐地哼着小曲， 在纽约最高的楼上等待小英雄的到来。  
*(歌词出自《human》)

  
[咱们好久没见蜘蛛了!]

【从....额，真的很久了，我都想他了。】

“想他的好看的屁股和紧致的大腿!小蜘蛛总是这么辣!”Wade兴致勃勃地想念着小蜘蛛，一如既往，从大脑到下体。

  
[别想了傻逼，你都快硬了。]

  
“嗨!”蜘蛛侠熟悉的声音从身后响起， Wade爱这个开场白快要发狂，其实身着红蓝紧身衣的小英雄不曾迟到过，是Wade早来了半个小时。  
Wade用一个过于热情的拥抱转身迎接他，小蜘蛛一如既往地射出蛛丝表示不需要他的怀抱。

  
“你真冷淡，小蜘蛛，我们已经有接近五期没有见面了!"wade用不知道哪里来的刀子割破小蜘蛛包裹他双手的网，嘴里说着对方永远也听不懂的话。  
小蜘蛛挨着Wade坐了下来，两只小脚一晃一晃， 带着笑意看向Wade——至少Wade是这么认为的。

  
“所以，没见的这段时间里你做了什么?” “你绝对想不到，这和超人蝙蝠侠那俩家伙因为妈咪同名就停战一样令人意外!*"  
Wade做了一个极其夸张的动作，顺势靠近小蜘蛛，而对方对此没有抵触。  
*(电影《超人大战蝙蝠侠》里两位主角因为彼此母亲姓名一样而停止打斗)

  
“我和你的上司.....呃，前老板共处一室，而且他酷爱我的墨西哥卷!今天早上像闪电侠那小子一样席卷了四盘子!*"  
*(闪电侠，DC代表人物，特点是由于能量消 耗快，饭量很大。)  
[我不喜欢闪电侠，他吃得太多。]

【狗屁，他比我们伟大的多，你就是嫉妒了。】

  
“哇哦，那真的很让我意外....”小蜘蛛脸上的笑意又增了几分，“不过上次见面我们还在讨论他是不是一个好人，你们是怎么发展到舍友的?我是说，进展很快。”  
[天，他是嫉妒了吗?]

【你今天哪来这么多自信?】

  
“Parker工业破产了，然后我在街上碰到了他，然后，我想我欠他的，还有你的....他想住多久都可以!直到他东山再起，或者不起。”提到这个话题，蛛网宝贝的笑容消失了，视线离开他转而看向远方的复仇者大厦。  
[他是不是伤心了?]

【白痴!Parker工业倒闭， 小蜘蛛的工作也没了!】

[啊哦，今天可不是咱搞砸的。]

  
“闭嘴!...额，小蜘蛛，你现在是失业了吗?你懂的，你在Parker工业的兼职。” wade之前声音中的积极消失了， 随着小蜘蛛的笑容一起。

  
“算是吧，不过我还有一个城市需要保护，蜘蛛侠永远不会失业。”小蜘蛛的声音里有就算Wade也能听出的疲惫和无奈。纽约的常驻超级英雄，随时随地都能赶到的，无条件奉献的，除了蜘蛛侠没有第二个。

  
[他真好。]

【双手双脚单屌同意，咱们要说点什么来安慰他。】

[哪种?]

【任何有用的话而不是废话。】

  
“咱还能继续之前的夜巡吗?小蜘蛛与死侍，无敌默契的那种。 wade的声音很小，他停止前后晃动，低下头摆弄他的双手。他不确定这是一句对小蜘蛛有用的话。虽然他爱死了蛛侍组队，但小蜘蛛并未时刻享受他们的在一起的日子。

  
“那...挺好的，但是你有时间吗?复仇者联盟随时会有任务找你，还有你的新舍友，我想你最近会很忙碌。"小蜘蛛大大的白色眼睛依旧望向远方，但Wade最擅长的是死缠烂打，尤其是对蜘蛛侠。

  
“我就像《速度与激情》里的瑞安雷诺兹! 不过管他的!哥喜欢当你生活的常驻配角! 我不在乎那些，我只在乎你，小蜘蛛。 ” *(瑞安曾客串过《速度与激情》)

  
[我喜欢这个。]

【他会被打动吗?见鬼，要是咱像雷诺兹一样帅，我敢肯定小蜘蛛现在躺在我们的怀里!】

  
小蜘蛛转过头，把注意力放回Wade的身上，“那太好了，我已经开始怀念你的玩笑话了，死侍。明天晚上十一点这里见怎么样?”  
小蜘蛛再次微笑起来，Wade想开瓶酒庆祝自己的成功。 “哥随时奉陪!蛛网头!”他侧过身紧紧抱住小蜘蛛，他知道他需要这个。

  
小蜘蛛并没有做出如以往一样排斥的反应，而是安静地接受了这个拥抱，Wade能感受到他砰砰的心跳声和身上的热度。

  
[我喜欢拥抱。] 【我也是， 或许我们该给Petey也来一 个。 】

  
Wade抚摸着小蜘蛛身上的氨纶紧身衣，他身上的肌肉刚开始紧绷着，渐渐放松下来，他信任Wade，如果是依赖就更好了。

  
Wade体会到了怀抱索尼克*那种可爱小东西的感觉。当然，小蜘蛛是最可爱的。  
*(《刺猬索尼克》，日本系列游戏，2019改编成电影)

  
Wade在夜晚下感受到从未有过的平静，他陪着小蜘蛛，再好不过。“我想你该回家了，去陪你的舍友。”小蜘蛛轻轻拍了拍Wade的肩膀，示意他离开，而Wade并不想这么做。


	3. 第三章pp secret identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前两章没检查就发了.....有一些错误，罪过。

纽约的灯光是二月的地标，已是深夜十二点，但许多人依旧停驻在街头，享受美国独有的狂欢夜。小蜘蛛飞速略过人群上方，似乎这样可以屏蔽一切声音。

“每日号角抨击谁谁就没什么好果子!”“我宁愿相信蜘蛛侠与Parker工业无关，Peter Parker才是倒闭的推手。”“如果他能摘下那副面罩，我可能会好受点，而不是现在看到虫子就感到反胃!” Peter荡的很快，但那无法阻挡这些声音钻进他的耳朵。

美好的夜晚，戴着面具的蜘蛛侠又一次成了背锅侠!他愤愤地想，不想在街道做任何停留。他需要在Wade回家——他的公寓，他俩共同的家——之前回到那里，以免Wade怀疑失业总裁P在深夜跑去酒吧痛饮。

事实上，他荡的肯定比Wade走路快，而今天Wade没带他的瞬移腰带。但他只想尽快回家，出于不同于上面的理由，急切的想回到一个安全，平静，能够让他疲惫的灵魂休息的地方。

Peter抵达公寓，灯还黑着说明Wade还没到家。于是他松了一口气，选择从窗子进去。随着啪的一声脆响，他打开灯走进卧室，迅速脱下自己的红蓝紧身衣塞进包里，简单梳理一下自己的棕色卷发后瘫坐在Wade的红色沙发上看起电视。 电视里正在播《怦然心动》而不是他最爱的《黄金女郎》*但当他看到女生望向男生的身影时，他突然想到Wade今晚的拥抱。

那感觉很好，很温暖。我想我需要这个，如果再来一次， 我想我也不会拒绝。Peter暗想。Wade抱他很用力，又不会让他感到窒息，雇佣兵有些灼热的体温让他想起冬天里的壁炉。 “我只在乎你，小蜘蛛。 ”Peter听雇佣兵说过很多次蛛网头，蜘蛛宝贝，小天使等一系列表达爱意的词语。

但，“我只在乎你”？他真的第一次从佣兵嘴里听到，而那让他感到他不是孤身一人。

“Petey，这不是一个看电视的好时间~一个好孩子应该躺在被子里做甜蜜的梦!”Wade的话打断了Peter的脑内剧场，但他并没有听见任何敲门声。 他寻声看去，Wade正站在他先前钻进的窗户前叉着腰，如果不是他过于丰富的面部表情， Peter会以为自己面前是梅姨。

“我已经成年了，Mr.Wilson，而你超过十二点还在外面乱晃的行为让你没有任何资格批评我。"Peter忍不住笑出声来，他没想到Wade会用妈妈语气开启对话。

  
“哦不，那当然不是乱晃!哥去和小蜘蛛约会了!你永远没有这种机会!"Wade朝Peter摆摆手，大步走进客厅坐到地板上坐在Peter面前。

“哥不想批评你，但是你的失败连累了其他人，尤其是小蜘蛛，你知道他多喜欢你吗?他为你感到伤心难过!不过哥会陪在他身边的，明天开始，正式恢复我们的最佳小队!” Wade大敞着腿往后仰，双手双脚不安稳地动来动去显示他的兴奋，Peter甚至怀疑他会原地跳起舞来。

“我不知道蜘蛛侠是什么心情，但是....很高兴你能陪着他。"Peter只给了一句简单的评价，上帝，他还能说什么。看在他刚被Wade安慰完的份上，他真的没法演出一副惊讶或者愧疚的样子。

Wade停下自己的动作，安静的盯着Peter直到他不得不别开视线担心佣兵看穿些什么，Wade却突然从地上站起来扑向他，他被佣兵的动作吓到，收起笑意闭上了眼睛。 老天，Wade会因为蜘蛛侠生Peter的气吗?对我来说那真的是一场灾难!

一个温暖的拥抱包围了Peter，和十几分钟前的一样惊喜。Peter睁开眼，看到雇佣兵摘下面罩紧紧抱着他。 “哥也会陪着你，真的，但别觉得我是贾科莫·卡萨诺瓦*那样的混蛋，哥没什么情人!”  
*(贾科莫·卡萨诺瓦，极富传奇色彩的意大利 冒险家、作家、“追寻女色的风流才子"，18 世纪享誉欧洲的大情圣)

Peter愣住了，一是因自己几分钟前的古怪愿望的实现感到幸福，二是为Wade从各种理由分割开来的双重身份感到难以适应。 “谢谢，Wade，我真的很需要这个。"Peter 发自内心地微笑，而不是之前他强撑起的假笑，他因为Peter说出了蜘蛛侠没有说出的话感到满足，头靠在Wade肩膀上，更加用力地拥抱着他。

双重身份是不是意味着这样的好事会发生两次?Peter感激Wade——第一个拥抱让他忘记自己破产的困窘，第二个拥抱一扫他听到的流言蜚语。但是Wade很快抽离了这个拥抱，跑到客厅去。嘴里嘟囔着自己因为见小蜘蛛过于紧张而没有吃晚餐。 Peter坐正身子，有些后悔在第一个拥抱时赶走Wade，他担心Wade会认出紧身衣下的自己。

“Wade， 我想知道你今晚有没有时间....”Peter眼睛盯着电影片尾的滚动字幕，他想和Wade在沙发上享受接下来的夜晚。最普通的那种。

“额?Petey，哥很抱歉今晚不能久留，我得完成复仇者们的任务，他们让我两小时前完成，但那不如小蜘蛛重要!"Wade回到客厅，他的面罩被扯到鼻梁上方，嘴里塞满了薯片。 “所以见完小蜘蛛后，我得去完成任务了!不用等哥，你需要好好睡一觉!"Wade朝Peter挥了挥手， 按下他腰带的某个按钮后消失在Peter的面前。

Wade真的是差别对待，老天，Peter Parker在他看来似乎是蜘蛛侠的陪衬。Peter内心有点苦涩，Wade对他的态度足以回答他心中的疑问——Peter Parker或许活在蜘蛛侠的阴影下。 但是，他就是蜘蛛侠，他不是一个完美的救世主，他只是一个在普通家庭长大，遭遇不幸又坚强的站起来，不得不承担起自己责任的人。

“所有人都关心蜘蛛侠，没有人在乎面具后的Peter Parker。"Peter从苦涩转为自哀，这句说给自己的听的话让他陷入悲伤中。他曾经无数次想过这个问题，但在Parker工业倒闭后问题只是越发明显。

为什么纽约就不能发生点好事?或是对我友好点? 他回想起下午去汉堡王时路人的注目与私语，以及从未停止的新闻播送——“Parker工业于昨日倒闭，亿万富翁Peter Parker一夜之间变成了无名之辈，目前下落不明。” 他敢肯定有人在看到新闻后拨打了每日号角或其他媒体的电话，因为几分钟后他便听到有人高声在他身后喊着“Mr.Parker!请留步!我们有问题想采访你!”  
他拉低了自己的鸭舌帽，快步跑向右边的街道以逃避媒体的死缠烂打。即使那需要多走两倍的路程才能到达Wade的公寓。

Peter叹了一口气，眼睛盯着电视上的广告，想从中找到一些慰籍。他没有任何睡意，脑子一片空白。他看着无聊的电视剧大笑，为自己的时间被填满感到虚假的充实。 直到外面的天色变亮，他才发觉自己一夜未眠。

他也不知道自己——怎么能看无聊的肥皂剧和没有半点真实的广告看一个晚上。太阳已在纽约升起，这是全新的一天，但Wade还没有回来。 Peter从电视上移开视线，他并不是沉迷于电视的那种人，也许是因为他总是很忙，忙于在纽约当一个友好邻居和出席各种会议。 但是他现在有充足的时间――复仇者在管理纽约，至于总裁事务，再也不会与Peter扯上关系。

Peter自嘲地笑笑，偶然瞥到到自己睡裤上沾染了一片红色。  
Wade的衣服掉色?他真该换一身质量好的衣服。 等他低头仔细看时，一股腥味直冲他的鼻子。 他太熟悉血液的味道了，他们曾是萦绕着蜘蛛侠制服的噩梦。

见鬼，这沙发难道不是红色的?Peter发觉这沙发也许是被Wade的血染红的。意识到这一点后，他却连眉毛也没皱，继续躺在沙发上。 我应该把衣服洗了然后清理他的沙发——他脑内有一份行动指南，但他的身体一动不动。可我不想这么做。  
他对自己的想法感到惊讶，但他现在的状态与往常不同却是事实。他什么也不想做，感到浑身酥软没有力气，他的身体没有什么问题——他很清楚。

  
出问题的是他的蛛网脑袋。这两天经历的一切让他回想起自己在地狱边界徘徊时听到的话。“你永远不会幸福。"这曾使他发疯甚至不惜违背自己的底线也要杀死玲珑蜘蛛。 是Wade让他清醒，挡在他的面前的告诉他“你永远也不能这么做。”甚至不惜毁坏他俩的约定。  
Wade挽救了蜘蛛侠很多次，Peter对此十分感激。现在蜘蛛侠并没有出现问题，出问题的是他--PeterParker。Peter打开自己两天未看的手机， 未接来电和语音留言来自各大媒体和曾经的员工——总之没一句好话，更别提他期望的安慰和鼓励，甚至没有一句"你还好吗？”

他突然很想笑，嘲笑Peter Parker这个失败者。  
他用仅存的意识把这些从脑子里过滤掉，试图忘记一切，他把手机扔回地上并闭上眼睛。  
我饿了。在Peter昏睡在沙发上的前一秒钟，他意识到这个事实。


	4. 第四章ww Wade Take off Petey's pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 个人觉得这一章的脑洞就很大//不是自夸

Wade发誓他没想到自己会做任务到早上七点，复仇者就他妈是个骗子!

[幸亏咱昨天没去，不然就见不到小蜘蛛了!]  
【认清事实，不是任务难，是咱太久没杀人手生!完成一个护送任务需要六个小时吗!】  
[打破了超级雇佣兵死侍的记录!]  
“Wade Wilson，Wade Wilson，Everybody gives a cheer!He's modest，clever，and so smart~*”  
*(歌词出自《查理和巧克力工》插曲《wily wonka's welcome song》Wade这里把名字换成了自己)

Wade对复仇者有些恼火， 但他不在乎对话框的声音，不杀人很好，这是他和小蜘蛛默认的约定，如果世界上真的有永远这个词，那他永远也不想打破它。 他现在只想回家， 他快饿死了!  
Peter与他约好今天由他来做早餐，无疑让 Wade更急迫地回家。  
“哥很久没吃过别人为哥做的早餐啦!哥已经饿到没有腹肌了!"Wade高声叫着， 从复仇者大厦顶端一跃而下，“Speed，I am speed——” *(台词出自《赛车总动员》主角闪电麦昆)  
Wade的尖叫惹得街道上的人一阵注目， 不过下一秒他就从半空中消失了。 “Petey~"Wade哼着轻快的小调打开公寓的门，迎接他的只有空荡的回音。  
[我没闻到早餐的香气。]  
【我也没有!咱们是不是失去了嗅觉!】  
Wade捏了捏鼻子， 空气里漂浮着一丝血腥味——他自己的，一股丑袜子和垃圾的味 道，独独少了早餐的香气。  
“噢!Petey!哥的早餐在哪里!"Wade想要走进Peter的卧室，却在客厅发现了缩在沙发上熟睡的他。

Peter棕色的头发因为汗水蜷成一团，他的嘴唇因缺乏水分微微开裂，有些瘦弱的脸庞看起来十分苍白，眼眶下是一抹深沉的黑眼圈，他微微皱眉，呼吸紧促，好像在噩梦里挣扎。

[这家伙在这睡了一个晚上还是一夜没睡?]  
【我猜是一夜没睡。】  
Wade摘下面罩静静注视着Peter， 注意到他裤子左侧面晕开的大片血迹。  
“操， 我昨天出门是不是忘了擦沙发。"Wade小声哀嚎着，给自己舍友的衣服上抹上自己的血可不是他的目标。

[蠢货。]  
【天才。我这是在模仿小蜘蛛——他喜欢这么说。】 “你们能说点有用的屁话吗?操。"Wade在客厅里来回踱步犹豫着接下来的事情，选项一——把懒虫Peter叫醒并质问自己的早餐在哪里，选项二――相信他的失约和沙发上的憨样是出于某些重要的理由并原谅他，让他继续休息。

[一!我喜欢吼人!] 【二!咱们就不能好好相处?】  
“他裤子上的血，天才们，别忘了这个!我得给他道歉还是...他醒来发现自己的蓝裤子变成了红裤子肯定会对哥发火!”Wade攥紧拳头想给自己愚蠢的脑子一点苦头。  
[逻辑问题，傻逼，他早晚会发现。]  
【看看咱的手环!WWSD!*】  
*(WWSD是what would Spidey do的缩写 Wade印成手环来提醒自己做好事。)  
Wade脱下手套看向右手上黄色的纤细手环，WW SD后面还有一个可爱的小蜘蛛头像。  
Wade看一眼可爱小蜘蛛又看一看Peter。  
“选项三!把裤子洗完之后给petey做一顿早餐!"Wade咬一下嘴唇， 艰难地做出了决定，他长叹一口气感觉肺部急需大量自愈因子。

[嘿，哪来的洗裤子选项?咱没提这回事!]  
【你确定你不是因为想看petey的下半身才这么干的?】 “嘘，哥已经决定了!洗完了再给他穿上! 他不会发现， 一切都很完美!"  
Wade靠近 Peter，轻蹲到他的身旁伸手摸他的裤子。  
等到他碰到Peter腰部的肌肉时他才发觉自己的右手并未重新戴上手套，他丑陋的，遍布疤痕的手与Peter细腻白皙的皮肤形成了刺眼的对比。  
Wade突然觉得自己就是现实版的爱德华。* *(出自《剪刀手爱德华》爱德华是仿人机器人，但手上有各种丑陋尖锐的机械。)

他忍住收回手的冲动，轻手轻脚地褪下Peter的裤子， 不可避免地触碰到他紧实的腹部，坚挺的后背和性感的屁股。  
[作为一个长时间坐着不动的人，他身材真棒。] 【和小蜘蛛一样棒，我喜欢。】  
“小蜘蛛第一棒，快闭嘴。”Wade撇撇嘴，右手却在裤子脱下后在Peter屁股上留恋地多停留了几秒。 [变态，做你该做的事!]  
Wade站起身，想要走出客厅，眼睛却离不开Peter红色的内裤。  
天，Petey的品位真差。他甩了甩脑袋来拉回自己的注意力，把Peter的睡裤对折夹在胳膊下，走进卧室找出自己几件堆积未洗的蜘蛛侠T恤，准备一同拿去洗衣房。洗衣房是世界上最好的发明，仅次于红内裤。  
Wade脱下自己的死侍制服，穿上一件宽大的牛仔外套和一件印有“Spidey pool is rio!"的白色连帽衫，下身是一件特别凸显他好身材的牛仔裤。

[我饿了，咱能不能先吃饭!]  
【先洗衣服，蠢货，然后买早餐回来，我要吃墨西哥卷!要超辣的!】  
“超辣的墨西哥卷五个，再给Petey买三个微辣的， 哥是世界上最棒的舍友!"Wade拉紧自己的帽子，但那没有遮住他的笑容。

Wade开始认为有舍友让自己照顾兴许不是什么坏事， 他可以通过照顾petey来改变小蜘蛛对他的印象，还可以让这个亿万富翁——曾经的，未来也有可能--欠他一大笔人情。  
“幸福里没有什么， 只有我!*"Wade觉得自己向与小蜘蛛住一间房又迈进了一步。  
*（台词出自《当幸福来敲门》）


	5. 第五章pp Lord,I no longer believe, Drowned in living waters.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *(就让我溺亡于那生命之泉。歌词出自 《Mystery of Love》)  
> 本章开始的标题均引用歌词.

天空是能溶解掉人斗志的烟灰色调，没有一丝云彩，单调而沉寂。有一只白鸽掠过天空，在微风里划一个圈子，Peter独自一人伫立在原野上，目光随着白鸽的动作移动。

也许是察觉到人类的存在，也许是误认为这灰暗的凄冷的天空为夜色的来袭，白鸽转变方向飞向远方，却在触碰到不可视的某物后开始燃烧，它在空中徒劳地扇打翅膀，发出几声凄厉的叫声，最终化为一团灰烬。

Peter注视着一切好似审视自己的内心，被某些看不见的东西燃烧殆尽，独自在风中消失。他不忍心看凌厉的无情的风把白鸽吹散，他闭上眼睛，等待一切过去。

他听到自己的心脏稳定地跳动，听到风玩弄他的衣角，听到一阵歌声。“Shall l find no other?And what difference does it make， Shall l sleep within your bed.*"  
*(此后是否再找不到如你一般的人，这段情愫，到底有何不同不妥，我还能与你安眠于 一张床榻上吗。歌词出自《Mystery of Love》)

  
他立刻辨认出了声音的主人——Wade Wilson， 这是他从未从雇佣兵喋喋不休的嘴里听过的温柔曲调，他沉浸于片刻的柔情，咬着下唇等待他走近。  
“Petey，我只在乎你。”他感到Wade站在他的面前，两人前额相贴，他的嘴继而传来一阵温暖的触感。

  
这不是一个吻，Peter失望地发觉。  
Wade在用他的手抚摸Peter的唇，他没有反抗，却也不知道这否是他想要的。 Peter感到Wade温热的手继续向他的下身移动，开始抚摸他的屁股和大腿，而这使他的蜘蛛感应尖叫起来。

  
他睁开眼睛，慵懒的色调消失了，一切关于天空白鸽Wade的梦境汇聚成一团白色在他眼前炸裂。  
他从睡眠中醒来，却在发现自己在现实也身处深邃的疯狂。Wade正在......给自己穿裤子。

  
“什么鬼?"Peter惊慌地蜷起双腿，对神经病雇佣兵尖叫，“Wade!你他妈到底在干什么!?” Wade松开了Peter的裤子，举起双手一动不动，那倒霉的睡裤只能在Peter的小腿上皱起。

  
Peter保持姿势， 用了整一分钟从虚幻的情感中抽离，他瞪大眼睛盯着面前穿戴完好的红色佣兵，想要确定这是不是另一重梦境。

  
“这是我的梦还是你的梦还是现实?"Peter不敢相信他会问出这么蠢的话，尤其是和Wade。  
“哥能做出的解释，呃呃呃，首先这绝对是现实，咱俩共同存在的现实!其次，这绝不是金像奖后的衍生剧情!*你一定要听我解 释，Petey!"Wade尖叫，似乎他才是被当成婴儿套裤子的人而不是Peter。 *(加菲和RR曾在金像奖颁奖典礼上当众亲吻，引发热议)

Peter捏了一把自己的大腿，比以往还要灵敏的痛觉警示这一切并非梦境。Peter在心中哀嚎，他首先希望自己的蜘蛛感应从未存在，这样他至少不用直接面对现实，其次他痛恨自己穿了睡裤，他为什么不直接裸睡避免体会Wade给自己穿裤子的羞辱?

  
“这他妈居然不是个梦!"Peter选择接受现实，踹了一脚蹲在地上的佣兵，后者摔倒在地板上，嘴里发出诶呦的声音。但Peter清楚自己并没有用力。  
“你听哥解释!Petey!我看到你裤子上沾了血迹——好吧那是我的，我知道你绝对不喜欢自己的裤子被恶心的佣兵弄脏，所以我给你把裤子脱了然后拿去洗...你真不该醒的! 这样咱俩可以装作什么也没发生!"Wade躺在地上并未起身，面朝天花板以避免和 Peter的眼神接触。

  
至少Peter是这么认为的。Peter知道Wade说的是真的，他提上裤子发现之前那令他烦恼的血迹的确消失不见，他恍惚感觉自己还身处梦境，但Wade对他的照顾真的不仅仅存在于梦境。

  
他叹了口气感到怒气消了一半，说实话，他没什么可生气的。  
Wade是出于好心才为他洗裤子，因为害怕惊动自己，偷偷脱下后给自己穿上——好吧，这听起来真的很奇怪，但是也不全能怪Wade，也许是他对话框的主意。  
Peter从沙发上站起来走到Wade的身边低头看着他，该死的面罩，他现在想看看他蔚蓝色的眼睛，那是发自内心的愧疚还是被误会的委屈?

  
“我原谅你，Wade，但是你真得少看几遍 Stoker了*!我可不想被你再吓一次!”  
*(《Stoker》美国悬疑惊悚影片，角色表达爱意的方式让观众感到毛骨悚然)  
“但是Petey，我永远也不会对你说那句'' I have to love you less now'~*"Wade嘟起嘴唇，发出啵啵的声音，抬高双手伸向 Peter，摆出了一个拥抱的姿势。  
*(出自电影，男主杀亲哥前所说的台词：我 不得不少爱你一点了。)

  
“感谢Mr.Wilson手下留情。"Peter白了Wade 一眼，他是不是已经忘记自己两次尝试把他送进地狱的事了? “哦Petey， 哥还给你买了早餐!虽然你说你来做饭但是哥看你都瘦了!今天的早餐哥请你!"  
Wade从地上坐起来，不知道从哪里拿出了一大包食物。

  
Peter都不用猜那是什么——墨西哥食物的味道太浓了。 Peter想拒绝，他想自己真的没资格住在 Wade的公寓里，坐在他的沙发上，穿着他给自己洗好的裤子，还吃着他的早餐!  
他这才想起昨天与Wade的约定，今早他太累了 以至于忘了一切，他很少失约，但这次失约让他尤其感到羞愧。

  
他还没意识到是什么原因。

  
“我想我还是..."Peter想好好拒绝，但他的肚子此时不争气地发出饥饿的声音，“来一份，谢谢，Wade。"他能不能在面对Wade 时坚定一些?  
…………  
呆在Wade身边时间过得总是很快，当Wade告诉他还有一个小时他就要去和小蜘蛛约会时， 他俩已经在Wade的沙发上看了一整天的《路西法》*  
*(《Lucifer》DC旗下的美剧，目前共五季。讲述地狱之主路西法来到人间，享受人类的生活并爱上一名警探，与其一同破案并发展恋情的故事)

  
“哥真的很喜欢Mr.Morningstar!*他和哥有一样的生活理念，不过哥没他那么花心!哥太爱他的身材还有脸蛋了!"Wade抱着一桶巨无霸爆米花，说话的时候把碎屑喷了 Peter一身。  
*(路西法的另一个名字)

  
“没错，而且我对你们不分高低的自愈和玩笑话发自内心地敬佩。”Peter点点头，因为路西法一个关于充气娃娃的谐音梗大笑。他靠在Wade的肩上， 右手伸向Wade怀里的零食。

“如果他最后没有和警探在一起我会杀了编 剧，真的!他俩怎么能过了四季还毫无进展?"Wade为这对CP着急，他皱起眉毛，如果他有的话。收缩自己的面部肌肉，这使他的眼睛和鼻子几乎要挤在一起，Peter往嘴里塞了一把爆米花嗯了一声，目光却离开屏幕上亲吻的角色转向Wade。

他没有戴面罩，脸上没有一块完整的皮肤，由于癌症因子和他独特自愈因子的恶战，一道道暗红色的疤痕在他脸上留下可怕的痕迹。但蜘蛛侠从未在意过，Peter更是如此。

Wade的长相与他是什么人无关，事实上他有时甚至会想——如果自己有一张和Wade一样的脸，他还能乐观地面对生活吗?努力成为一个好人?改变自己去成为一个英雄?  
他无法给出肯定的答案。

  
Peter又想起早上的梦境和Wade毁容前英俊的面孔。*见鬼，他真的长得很像瑞安雷诺兹——兴许我会因为这个和Wade在一起。  
Peter因为自己直接而肤浅的念头嗤笑了一 声。  
*(漫画里Wade会在特定时间背景下恢复容貌，蜘蛛侠见过。)

“Petey，现在退房是不可能的，如果你被吓晕了，哥也不能给你做人工呼吸，你只会因为那呕吐。"Wade像被人操控的木偶，他眼神空洞，只有嘴在一张一合，拼出干枯的音节。他察觉到了Peter的视线和笑声， 以为Peter是暗自嘲笑他面罩下丑陋的脸。

  
“我绝不会那么做，Wade，你是个好人，100 bad days made a 100 good stories*，你现在是纽约最受欢迎的超级英雄!*我说过你不会吓到我，这些疤痕也是你的一部分! 不是吗?我真的不在乎，真的。”

*(100个糟糕透顶的日子造就了100个值得讲 述的好故事。歌词出自《100Bad Days》)  
*(好吧也许是第二，第一还是蜘蛛侠)

Peter抚摸着Wade的手，声音轻柔。他总是能看到躲藏在Wade滑稽动作和夸张玩笑背后那颗易碎的心。而Wade习惯用最强雇佣兵的面罩和一切都很好的贱样来掩饰自己，尤其是在蜘蛛侠面前。

  
但至少——在Peter面前，他希望Wade永远都不需要伪装。 有几秒钟，Wade一动不动，Peter被他感动又憧憬的眼神，好像他身后有个圣洁的翅膀——上下洗礼了一遍，当Wade搂着Peter的肩膀给他一个拥抱时，他听到 Wade轻轻抽了一下鼻子。

“谢谢，你是第二个对我这么说的人，你真的很好，我很抱歉...为以前的所有事...."Wade 恢复之前的姿势，目光转向手里的桶里好像有爆米花在跟他挥手讲话。

“你是世纪难题'Can a heart still break once it's stopped beating?'*的最佳答案，为你，我会的， Petey。”  
*(一颗停止跳动的心脏还会心碎么?台词出自 《僵尸新娘》)

  
Wade不像表面那样坚强，而且真的应该被好好对待。Peter开始反思蜘蛛侠对Wade的态度，那些嘲讽Wade的玩笑和夸张的形容词敲打在他的心上，提醒他以前对Wade的敷衍。

  
他真的该对Wade更好一点。尤其当Peter是他偶像的时候。

  
如果蜘蛛侠能更好的对待Wade，事情会有什么不一样?  
Peter很想知道答案。


	6. 第六章ww You won't question my devotion,By your side when you're all alone.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *（你用不着质疑我的热诚，我会永远伴你左右。歌词出自《I'll Be There》）  
> 本章吻戏

Wade觉得自己最近更疯了，或者是可卡因摄入过量？

[天才，你已经一年没碰毒品了，而我劝你了N次，不碰他们会让我哭泣！]

  
【得了，所以你到底为什么这么觉得？咱本来就疯疯癫癫！】

  
这两句话Wade一句也没听到，他沉醉于小蜘蛛柔软的背部，骑起来就像小马宝莉中的七彩小马，他特别喜欢那匹白色的！

  
他正在和最爱的小蜘蛛进行夜间巡逻，小蜘蛛就像是真正的蜘蛛那样在纽约的高楼中灵活地穿梭。他就舒服地待在小蜘蛛的背上，用他结实的大腿夹紧小蜘蛛性感的腰。

“哥就是爱乐之城的石头姐！*”  
*（艾玛.斯通主演爱情电影《爱乐之城》）

  
Wade在呼啸的风中尖叫，还有什么是比小蜘蛛亲密接触而且是对方主动提出——更令人兴奋的事？

  
“如果真是这样，你已经连续主演一个月爱情电影了！观众不会喜欢看的！”Wade身下的小蜘蛛放慢了移动的速度以便他听到声音。

  
“知道那句经典的‘交配的季节’吗？这是三月，是春天！蛛网头，这是爱情的季节节！”Wade无视小蜘蛛话里戏谑的味道，小蜘蛛都允许他骑他了，他还有什么不满的？他们亲密的夜巡已经进行一个月，从享受小蜘蛛的喂食到巡逻坐在他的背上，这一切都太疯狂了！  
Wade真真真的觉得自己现在是世界上最幸福的人。

[有了新欢就忘了旧爱！]

  
【呕，我不懂你的分类，但是我得提醒你带饭给Peter！】

  
Wade因为对话框提到Peter的名字又加入他们的谈话，“对，哥几乎要忘了！可怜的Petey还在家里挨饿！”

  
前情提要，Wade和破产的总裁Peter同居，在几次掏心窝的谈话后（Wade没有像字面一样拿出自己的心脏！）他俩的关系也改善了，Peter承包了Wade的早饭中饭，等Wade和小蜘蛛夜巡回来再给Peter带晚餐。

  
“蛛网，我得说电视剧这东西，只要开始就像大麻一样停不下来！我这是第几次和你聊《闪电侠了》？*出门前我和Petey看见Barry那个蠢蛋又打乱了时间线，我俩都快疯了！”  
*（DC旗下的美剧，目前有六季。Barry是闪电侠的真名。）

Wade不安分地在小蜘蛛的身上动来动去，想到回家能和Peter继续追剧，他感觉今晚不枉此生。

  
“大概是第九次了？你真的很喜欢看电视剧，死侍。”小蜘蛛继续在空中荡来荡去，也许是因为蛛侍的固定组合登上报纸并多次在警局门口出现，纽约晚上的犯罪率下降了很多。  
“没错！但是哥更喜欢和Petey一起看！他太有意思了，哥感觉自己的公寓都被他点亮了！”

[同意。]

【有个舍友真的不错。】

  
小蜘蛛没有回答他的话，而Wade不想让小蜘蛛感到自己被忽视。“小蜘蛛，你为什么不加入我们呢？在舒服的沙发上享受网飞的不眠之夜，我已经兴奋起来了！”Wade喜欢自己这个绝妙的主意，他怎么之前没想到呢？最爱的舍友还有最爱的朋友，自己简直就是超级英雄人生赢家！

  
“额……我想我应该去不了，死侍。我和Peter比较尴尬，我想他应该不想见到我。”小蜘蛛的回答带着一丝不确定，Wade不知道怎么会有人——不想见到这个友好的可爱的体贴的纽约好邻居，每次有报纸刊登关于小蜘蛛的坏话时，他都会撕碎他们然后用刀把他们切成碎屑。

[这话我好像听过？]

【让我想想，对，咱之前跟Peter说过这事，他说小蜘蛛不会想见他的！】

Wade感谢自己的对话框终于变得有用一次，他的确之前问过Peter相同的问题，而他说蜘蛛侠不想见到他。

  
“你和Petey真怪，哥有的时候觉得你俩因为从事同样的工作而太过相似！”Wade明显感到小蜘蛛哆嗦了一下，就好像他的蜘蛛感应调到了震动模式，然后突然一个转弯把Wade摔到了一栋大楼的顶端。

“OHHH——”Wade在地上翻滚了两圈后脸朝上正对着一个STARK工业灯光牌，他并没有感觉到疼痛，只是对小蜘蛛的举动感到不解。他揉着腰坐起来，看到小蜘蛛松开蛛丝停在他的面前。

  
“你——我——事实上我和Parker并没有那么相似，我们只是没有任何亲缘关系的上下属！”小蜘蛛两手在胸前交叉，把面罩拉到鼻子，声音快要着火，好像在教育一个熊孩子，Wade不懂他为什么会生气。

“所以别把我俩放到一起比较，好吗？Wade。”

  
[啥？W A D E？]

  
【他说的那个Wade是我想的那个吗？我想念他念咱们名字时散发出的甜味！】

  
Wade看到小蜘蛛在灯牌的照射下嘴巴一刻不停，论述一长段事实，但他一点也没听进去。  
他有段时间没听到小蜘蛛念他的名字了，自从他俩闹了矛盾，杀手猴或者玲珑蜘蛛？蛛网比起WADE更喜欢叫他DEADPOOL，Wade不知道他为什么更愿意念他的长名字而不是更短更私人的名字，也许蛛网只是想和自己没那么亲近。

  
但是他刚才说了Wade。  
“你好久没叫我Wade了！蛛网宝贝！”他真的没听到小蜘蛛在说什么所以他干脆说他想说的。

  
Wade坐起来，又开始像一块口香糖一样往小蜘蛛身上黏，他爱死了小蜘蛛发wade的音时撅起的小嘴唇，那让他老是忍不住捏捏他的小嘴唇或者是吻他。

  
小蜘蛛僵硬地立在原地，两只胳膊垂在身体两侧，再次接受一个拥抱，但他看起来没上次那么高兴。“好吧，Wade，我知道你什么也没听见，太棒了。”

  
“说真的，叫Wade让我安心！蛛网，那说明你不是邪恶的章鱼博士！*”  
*（章鱼博士曾占据蜘蛛侠的身体，那段时间他替代Peter行使打击罪犯的指责，但要暴力很多。）

  
Wade松开小蜘蛛，用手指碰了碰他的嘴唇，那真的很软，让他不停的幻想如果亲上去会是什么感觉。

[亲他！亲他！]

  
【亲他！虽然我觉得这不是个好时机，亲他！】

  
Wade看着小蜘蛛大大的眼睛，他一直很好奇面罩下那双时刻紧盯罪犯的眼睛是什么颜色的——他的眼睛一定很美，他总是能看到别人身上的闪光点，不管是谁他都一视同仁，绝不同伪英雄一样因为金钱或名利差别对待。

Wade深吸一口气，把面罩拉到自己的嘴唇上方，慢慢靠近那双他渴望已久的嘴唇，他以为小蜘蛛会后退或者制止他，但他没有，只是有点困惑地歪着脑袋等待Wade的靠近。

  
Wade闭上了眼睛，就像他一直想做的那样，在黑暗中感受蜘蛛宝贝独有的味道，他该选择咬吻还是舌吻？上帝，他要是吻了蛛网，那Petey该怎么办？

  
[你可以也亲一亲Peter。]

  
【Peter不会喜欢的。】  
他感受小蜘蛛的鼻息，感受他高挺的鼻梁，他吻住他的唇，然后右手环住小蜘蛛性感的腰，他做了他一直想做的，也许也是对方一直渴求的。

他张嘴掠夺小蜘蛛口中的氧气，一股甜蜜的味道钻进他的口腔，当Wade伸出舌头想要仔细品尝他时，他却像察觉到了什么，向后挣扎。  
Wade加重右手在小蜘蛛腰上的力量，阻止他退缩。在唇舌来往中Wade感到胸口渐渐发热发烫，夜色下的偷吻激起莫名的不安与躁动通过两人唇角的律液泄露出来，他听到小蜘蛛的呼吸声越来越粗重，仿佛一吻已经耗尽了他的体力。

  
Wade想要退离时对方却用双手捧住他的脸继续贪婪地索求，他们陷入情欲的泥潭，不停的索取和给予仿佛永远没有尽头。

  
一声尖锐的声响把他们拉回现实，他们头上的灯牌发出强烈的电流声后在空中炸裂，小蜘蛛抽离他们的吻，射出一个蛛网盾牌保护他们不被坠落的零件砸伤。

  
[靠，又火辣又机敏，他是诱人的小恶魔，真的。]

  
【这比咱之前的任何一个吻都要美好，绝对的！】

  
“你太赞了，蛛网宝贝。”Wade蹲在盾牌下面，抬头刚好面对小蜘蛛诱人的屁股。

  
[我们要上垒吗？]

  
【他会被你恶心坏的！因为你丑陋的皮肤！】  
Wade转移了自己的视线，身上的性欲因为这句话同退潮一样迅速消失。

  
小蜘蛛回过头确保Wade没事然后把盾牌放到地上，伸手把他从地上拉起来。  
“你还好吗，Wade？幸好我的蜘蛛感应察觉有事情发生。”小蜘蛛的手搭上了他的肩膀，轻轻拍打着。“我没事，不过……我很抱歉，关于刚才的事，我擅自就……”

  
Wade低头看着自己的脚尖，想到自己制服下丑陋的皮肤，他觉得自己根本没资格和小蜘蛛站在一起，更别提吻他。

  
“你不用觉得道歉，Wade，事实上……那感觉很好。一个吻，谢谢你。”

  
[他没感觉恶心，赞。]

  
【可是他说了谢谢！那感觉很奇怪！】

  
Wade抬起头，小蜘蛛露在外面的皮肤是粉红色的，像一个蜜桃。蜜桃宝贝，他一直都是。  
“那对你来说是什么？只是一个吻吗还是——”Wade看着他白色的眼睛，却无法读出他的任何情绪。“我不知道……”小蜘蛛不敢直视Wade，后退两步后射出蛛丝迅速地消失在Wade眼前。

  
[完美。]【我们是不是没戏了？】

  
Wade望向小蜘蛛消失的远方，一动不动，万一他其实没走呢？万一他还会回来，对Wade说我爱你呢？

  
[傻帽，我们没人爱的。]

  
【回家吧，Petey要饿惨了。】  
“操！我又搞砸了！”Wade想给自己一枪让大脑重启但是他不能，他真是天才，成功毁了和小蜘蛛友好的关系，擅自就吻他而且没有表白，这使他看起来只是单纯的发情。

  
“操！操！”Wade脱下自己的面罩并踩在脚下，用力跺它直到皮革像破纸一样失去弹性。他为什么是个活在面具后的人？为什么他身上每次有点好事他都会搞砸？

他躺倒在地面抱着小蜘蛛的蛛网盾，脸上是止不住的泪水。蛛网已经开始溶解，Wade希望他也能一起消失。

  
多么操蛋的一天。


	7. 第七章 pp I know it breaks your heart,So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *（我知道这让你伤心欲绝，所以宝贝，让我们在你路虎的后座上尽情缠绵。歌词出自《closer》）  
> （一点肉）  
> （猜猜Wade到底有没有看见）

Peter打开淋浴，把水温调到最低，任冰冷的水冲击他的身体，麻痹他的感觉。他想把自己从情色的欲望中拉出——他止不住地想起Wade的吻，佣兵口腔的热度和独特的味道就像毒品一样萦绕在Peter的舌尖律液齿缝中。   
他想念Wade的唇，想念他指尖的触感和低沉的耳语，他想把自己给Wade，但是他该怎么开口？是Peter Parker想要他还是蜘蛛侠？ 

他低头看着水流沐浴他的全身，但他的老二依旧兴致勃勃，他闭上眼，想要抛弃一切——责任罪恶感甚至理智。   
他只想和Wade在床上享受最好的性爱，但那得不到满足。 他用手撸动自己的勃起使它得到抚慰但那远远不够，他想起同性做爱时会用的小穴，试图找到润滑油让他得到更满足的快感。他打开沐浴露挤出乳液沾满手指，往自己的后穴插去，他从没有类似的经历于是他只是干燥地抽插自己。 

他幻想Wade用他的手指插进那里让他享受。Wade把他压在身下迫使他发出不属于他的喘息和求饶，他不得不乞求Wade才能得到他想要的释放。 “求我，Petey，求我让你射。” 

他加快手上的动作并且完全沉浸于自己的幻想中，冷水的冲洗没有降低他身上的热度反而让他更加兴奋。 “Wade，让我射，求你。”他从低语转为尖叫，用另一只手快速撸动他的老二，前面和后面传来的快感让他达到兴奋的顶端，他的眼前一片空白，释放的快感在他全身传过一阵电流。

他射了，两只手都沾满乳白色的液体，这比得上他看过最色情的影片了。他急促的喘息慢慢平静，理智回到了正确的位置。 他看着浴室里的狼藉感到面红耳赤，这一切都起源于佣兵那个吻。

他没有调节水温，继续让冷水肆虐他的身体，然后沉默地把精液沾染的部位清洗干净。   
他真的应该冷静一下，不过不是以这种方式....

Peter擦干身体走出浴室，他试探性地喊了一声“Wade？你在吗？”屋子里只是一片寂静。但当他走到Wade卧室的门口，他发现他屋里的灯亮着。他的心跳的很快，如果刚才他想着Wade自慰的事被发现了，上帝！他不敢细想，这对他们的关系——无论是Peter Parker还是蜘蛛侠都是致命的打击。

你这个精虫上脑的混蛋！Peter想给自己一巴掌，被Wade亲硬后落荒而逃却想着他打炮？恶，他仍然不相信自己会做这样的事。  
他深吸一口气，推开Wade的门，没有他害怕见到红色佣兵的身影，他松了一口气，感觉世界末日的到来又推迟了——感谢灾难没有发生。  
他走到客厅，坐在Wade的沙发上，想起和Wade Wilson在一起的每一个细节，从他决定对Wade更好的那一刻起，他俩的关系就直线上升，不仅是蜘蛛侠，更是Peter Parker。  
清晨的阳光慵懒地照进房间时wade会给Peter示范如何做一个标准又美味的煎饼，他的玩笑话和解说让Peter觉得枯燥的厨艺都变得有趣，“有时候哥真的想搞一个《致命魔术》的机器！*这样就再也不用买材料了！”  
*（科幻电影，此处的机器能实现复制。）  
Peter每次都会被他的梗笑到。

Peter喜欢用自己独特的语言技巧——“边打架边说玩笑话”*鼓励Wade，他们的夜巡并不总是十分愉快。  
某天他们正在救一个被抢劫的中年男子，那人却指责Wade是个“无可救药的疯子！”  
*（引用自漫威原作）  
Peter能察觉到Wade面罩下的负面情绪，于是他一边射出蛛丝拿走对方的枪，一边对Wade说“嘿！记得吗？优秀的人都有点疯！*”  
*（台词出自《爱丽丝梦游仙境》）

那一句简单的话让Wade唱了好几天的“Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars，Watch this madness, colorful charade～*”  
*（我知道周围满是小丑和伪君子等着我出丑，看透所有疯狂而看似美好的假面。歌词出自电影2主题曲）  
人和人的关系都是双向的，这是Peter在与Wade住在起后最大的体会。

我喜欢他吗？还是依赖他？或许两者皆有。我享受与Wade的拥抱接吻——做爱我还没体会过，他或许会担心自己的皮肤还有那张脸，但我不在乎。他真的很好，我最艰难的日子里总是有Wade的身影。

但是，我爱他吗？Peter没有回答自己。Wade仍然不知道Peter就是蜘蛛侠，当他知道后会崩溃吗？为我一直以来的谎言和不实。为他曾两次终结我的性命。

而且他爱的是蜘蛛侠，不是Peter Parker。Peter颇为难过地给自己补充。如果Wade知道自己心心念念的超级英雄、理想情人，只是一个普通的、破产的、还有些邋遢的舍友，他又会作何感想？

Peter的脑子很乱，他从未想过有一天他和Wade的关系会变得复杂棘手，当他在沙发上睡得昏沉时，他恍惚中看见Wade带着他的晚饭回来了。


	8. 第八章ww Won't let back on my shine，To my love, "I'm gon'..."，*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *（不会允许那些阴暗重遮我的阳光，告诉我的爱人，我终将....歌词出自《whoa (mind in awe)》）

Wade不知道该怎么面对Peter，自打他一周前听到Peter喊着自己的名字自慰。

  
［他叫的可真好听。］

  
【嘿，咱们爱的是小蜘蛛！】

  
于是他现在站在他的客厅里悄悄打量被他命令在沙发上休息的Peter Parker。

  
他正在看Wade推荐的《五路追杀令》*，他右手托腮，神色专注地看着电脑屏幕，偶尔会因为剧情发出一阵轻笑。他长长的睫毛微微颤动，每次眨动的时候Wade都幻想上面有小星星掉落。当Wade直视他的眼睛，会被他坦率的爱意淹没。  
*（瑞安主演动作电影）

  
他最喜欢Peter笑起来的样子，笑起来像个小傻子，一点也没有前总裁的样子，而且他每次笑都是因为Wade，好像离开Wade他就一点也不开心。

  
Wade对此奇怪地动心。

  
［操，那咱到底是追Peter还是蛛网?］

  
【蛛网还有戏吗?那之后咱都没见过他！】

  
“直到想出解决方法前你俩都闭嘴。”Wade真烦自己脑子里的声音，他们就不能消停一会好让自己欣赏Peter雕塑般的颜值?

  
“Wade，你再盯着我看我会不好意思的。”  
Peter抬起头看向Wade，脸上带着一抹淡红，他嘴唇因为害羞微闭着，Wade又想起和小蜘蛛那个失败的吻。

  
“哦抱歉Petey！哥只是，额，有点走神，没一直看你，真的。”Wade下意识否认了自己前五分钟的行为，低头继续做烤煎饼，上帝，他们都快糊了。

  
［骗子，你就承认吧，你对Peter也有意思。］

  
【呕，你总不可能心里想着小蜘蛛还和Peter在一起，那样会更差劲。】

  
Wade沉默着，但是他知道他们说的是真的，他不懂自己怎么能在爱上小蜘蛛的同时也对Peter也坏有好感——Wade Wilson身边同时出现两个天使一般的人，多么幸福！

  
［傻子。］

  
【过于幸运，说不定Peter住进来只为报复你。】

  
“那是狗屎的胡扯。”Wade很小声地骂了一句，他不想让Peter听见。

  
Peter想害他？拜托，那他是用甜蜜的小嘴还是性感的小屁股？或者两个都有？

  
但是过于幸运这一点他承认，随着和Peter相处，他发现Peter和小蜘蛛的相似点很多，他有时候甚至会好奇自己是否因为把Peter当成了小蜘蛛而动心。

  
［我曾经提过他俩很像，记得吗！］

  
【别瞎说了，操，你他妈有证据？】

  
Wade把煎饼翻个，原本被烤糊的那一面被压到了下面，上面看起来又可口美味。“也许，但是没证据。哥懂得硬币有两面的道理…”

  
Wade的确想过小蜘蛛也许就是PeterParker。真的，上帝，世界上真的有他妈两个人能如此相似的包容他照顾他吗？

  
当他和小蜘蛛谈起Peter时，对方表现的如此了解好似同床共寝，但对Wade又多次声称只是单纯的上下属？

  
而且他们说话的方式，笑点，动作，身材，暴露出的五官？Wade又不是傻子。兴许他之前一直没有意识到，但在他和Peter同居后，他不得不直视这个可能性而不是逃避面对。

  
【你的意思是小蜘蛛被咱强吻后，溜回家打了一炮，虽然住在一起却拒绝与咱见面？】

  
［很会总结，天才。］

  
对话框的话让他失去信心，小蜘蛛的秘密身份一直对他保密，而他也很尊重对方的想法。毕竟谁愿意让Wade Wilson知道自己的脸长什么样呢？除了已经暴露自己的家伙——铁罐，队长，浩克他们啦，当然还有Wade自己。

  
但是对于小蜘蛛这种神秘主意的超级英雄，他们也许会在第二天发现家人的尸体躺在门廊里发出恶臭。

  
Wade突然想起他朝Peter脑门射出的冰冷无情的子弹，两次——操，什么样的混蛋才会以为地域分类系统出了问题？除了Wade这个奇葩绝对没有第二个。

  
他把锅上的煎饼翻来覆去，没有意识到他们看起来就是一块炭。直到Peter拍他的肩膀，告诉他这煎饼不能吃了，他才从脑海的喋喋不休回到现实。

  
“对不起Petey！哥有点走神了，我说的走神可能是指七八个平行宇宙那么远……”Wade手忙脚乱地把煎饼从锅里丢到垃圾桶，事实上他已经是这周的第五次把他们的早饭搞砸。

  
“Wade？你有什么心事吗，你可以和我谈谈，关于什么的都行。”Peter看着Wade擦拭糊锅的身影，担忧地问道。

  
［有，宝贝，都是关于你的。］

  
【咱怎么开口？你叫的声音真好听，宝贝，顺便咱很好奇你是不是蜘蛛侠。】

  
“……”  
Wade真的想给自己一枪，让他的大脑清理一下垃圾然后重启，他脑海里的声音因为他最近没有受伤似乎变得更加大声且猖狂。又或者只是Wade的心很乱，不在正确的位置。*  
*（死侍2台词）

  
Wade张了张嘴，但什么也没说，只是低着头继续忙着清理卫生。  
公寓外巨大的撞击声打破了两人之间的尴尬。

  
Peter比Wade更快冲到窗边查看发生了什么——街道上遍布奇形怪状的机器人，有的是仿生型的宠物狗，两只眼射出红色的激光，所到之处燃起烈焰，有的则暴露出大片的金属表面，装配多挺机关枪在街道上扫射。  
“上次见到这个场面是《超能查派》*，我猜幕后凶手依旧是长毛怪！”Wade用手捧住自己的脸，嘴张大成O型，但是Peter没有看到。*（《超能查派》，休杰克曼参演科幻电影，电影里他开着巨大杀伤力的机械四处杀人，长毛怪指罗根。）

  
“我……你得快点赶去战场，Wade，民众需要Deadpool。”Peter用手抓住Wade的肩膀，他的目光里是期待和信任，还有隐约的担忧，Wade真的很喜欢看Peter的眼睛，那是一片镜湖，让人美得想要泛舟。

  
“收到，长官！”Wade冲进卧室脱掉居家服换上制服，临走前不忘叮嘱Peter。“在家保护好自己，Petey，好吗？哥身为超级反英雄会解决一切，别担心。”

他揉了揉Peter的脑袋，他的头发摸起来暖绵绵的，就像毛绒绒的小狗。棕色的卷发在额头前打了一个小卷，他长的真的很像清晨的小鹿。Wade突然想到。

  
不过他只能离开Peter，从他们的公寓一跃而下，喊着“I'm flying，Jack！*”然后消失在Peter的视野内。  
*（台词出自《泰坦尼克号》）

  
Wade没选择好降落地点，他被传送到了离复仇者大厦最近的一个机械恐龙上，身上遍布尖刺的那种。

  
“嗷！哥的皮肤火辣辣的疼啊！”Wade的屁股被尖刺贯穿，渗出血来——幸好制服是红色的。

  
［大惊小怪。］

  
【咱以前受过很严重的伤，这点不算什么——除非最近过得太安逸！】

  
“谢谢你们，绅士！”Wade咬牙把屁股从刺上拔出来，他感觉疼痛比以往更难以忍受，但应该只是他大惊小怪。

  
Wade抽出背后的武士刀刺向机械恐龙眼睛部位的机关。他对付过很多金属制品——机器人，机械生物，模仿大师？这方面有很充足的经验。但在刀刺入的那一刻他发觉这次的敌人并不好对付。

  
刺入的刀刃在恐龙眼睛内搅动但是没有电线断掉的声音，更像是真正的眼球。  
“操！这他妈难道是活着的？恐龙穿着机械外衣，太棒了！”Wade抽出刀刃准备暂时撤离，他瞄准身下一栋低矮的建筑一跃而下。

  
［这有点高。］

  
【我们又要摔成一团烂泥了。】

  
Wade闭着眼睛，不是因为担心即将来临的剧痛，而在脑内构思着陆时的台词。

  
风在他的耳边呼啸，自由落体的快感让他心情愉快，但是上一次他跳楼只是从楼顶到楼下垃圾桶，垃圾是很好的缓冲物。

  
Wade等待混凝土的撞击和骨头碎裂的响声，但是没有发生。

  
他着陆了，温柔的平静的安全的，准确地说是被抱住。


	9. 第九章pp Those things I wish I never said.But darling, if these walls could talk.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *（那些我希望从未对你讲过的忠言，但亲爱的，若是墙壁能发声。歌词出自《If Walls Could Talk 》）

  
Peter庆幸Wade的公寓离复仇者大厦不远——小蜘蛛及时接住了Wade，然后射出一束蛛丝确保他们安全着陆。

  
“哇哦，刚才那真的太经典了！蛛网！”Wade搂住他的脖子不肯撒手，于是小蜘蛛只能把他甩下来——又一次。

  
“我们现在有正事要做，好吗，Wade？”小蜘蛛粘在建筑的玻璃上，胸膛一起一伏剧烈地呼吸。他只能等到Wade离开公寓才换上蜘蛛侠制服赶到，为不迟到一刻不停地在建筑之间射出蛛丝移动，见鬼，他其实也喜欢瞬移腰带！

  
他注意到Wade大腿侧面的制服被浸湿了，然后他发现自己的手上沾满Wade的鲜血。  
“你受伤了？”Peter知道每当大事发生Wade就不可能完整回家，但是一开始就流血？拜托，他不能仗着自己能自愈就肆无忌惮。  
“额，哥刚才着陆的时候掉到了尖刺上，金属的，恐龙身上的，事实上有点疼。不过我会恢复的。”Wade朝小蜘蛛摆摆手，原地蹦了几下表示自己十分健康。

  
“那太好了，我可不希望把你的尸体搬离战场。”Peter见过很多次佣兵受伤的场景，腿部腹部贯穿留个大洞或者是小腿断掉一半，他以前一点也不在乎，毕竟Wade总是会恢复原来的样子。

  
但是他现在对Wade的态度不止如此，他希望Wade每次执行任务都安全地回来，而不是浑身沾满敌人和自己的血，同有人诋毁的那样，只是个杀人工具。

  
Peter听到女人和小孩的尖叫声，于是他停止担忧Wade的情况并与约定他分开行动——地面和空中，他俩的搭档总是很完美。

  
Peter看着Wade乖乖按他的要求，走下楼梯而不是跳楼摔断腿。他把心思转移到周围民众的生命安全上，上帝，复仇者联盟管理纽约？纽约人得承认他们总会需要好邻居蜘蛛侠。

  
“如果你能利用自己的优势形状，立刻从我的视线离开，那么友好的蜘蛛侠会让你的结局看起来没那么惨！”

  
Peter用超级力量抬起一个装配着机关枪的蛋型机器人并把它砸向刚才Wade遇见机械恐龙的腿部，机器人碰到恐龙的金属装甲后像一个真正的鸡蛋一样碎裂开，但没有血腥的内含物。

  
Peter看到美国队长飞出他的星盾牌从相反的方向同时攻击，但那同样没有任何作用。  
“嘿队长，也许你能透露给我一些行动内容？比如谁操纵了这一切？”Peter被一个四支机械臂的机器人勒住腰部，他正在努力摆脱，确保自己还能发出声音。

  
“变色龙捣的鬼！这些机器人是神盾局某个特殊计划的产品，一直被封存在某地，谁知道他是怎么激活他们的！”美队跑向小蜘蛛，用盾牌重击困住他的机械臂，很快那些零件就因为受压过多开始从内部分解。

  
“谢谢，队长，最好的复仇者成员！”Peter挣脱出机器的束缚，向后射出一束蛛丝封住残存部位的移动。

  
但是灾难不仅如此，Peter看到红色的气球炸弹从远处飘来，他想这大概是一场变色龙策划的联合行动。

  
他现在真希望自己的名字叫楚门*，那样他至少是安全的。  
*（电影《楚门的世界》男主角）

  
……

  
Peter又一次目睹了世界末日，他们已经连续战斗四个小时，但那除了使受害范围扩大没有任何作用。

  
机器的数量太过庞大，他们习惯应付单纯的机械，但面对机械恐龙生化武器往往需要两三个英雄才能联合应对。

  
唯一的方法就是等待Tony Stark的备份找出终结他们行动的指令，而这需要花费大量时间。  
街道上看似空无一人，却处处回荡着老人和小孩的尖叫哭喊，他们被压在高层建筑的废墟下等待救援，或者是等待死亡。

  
两旁的建筑没有一处是完好的，玻璃被声波震碎，混凝土被激光扫射射穿，钢筋像纸片般被机械扭断扔向赶来救援的X战警。

  
空气里弥漫着灰尘和血腥，Peter每走一步都会踩到尖锐的碎片或者湿软的肉块，他很想吐，但他甚至不知道自己的胃是否完好。

  
这只是他依稀所见，他的视线已经被血水模糊，面罩破损严重，露出一缕棕色的头发。紧身衣因为战斗中的擦伤磨破，多处皮肤暴露在空气中。他的背部因为保护民众被钢筋砸中，一小时前，娟红的血液就从身上流下，滴落他走过的每一寸地面。

  
这还不是最糟糕的，他的蛛丝快用完了，但依旧看不到任何骚乱平息的迹象。

  
一个蜘蛛型机器人从他身后射出蛛丝使他失去重心跌倒在地上。他想站起来但是他发觉自己的腿已经僵硬，一种无力感贯穿他的心脏。

  
Wade出现在他的面前，他用武士刀斩断牵制Peter的蛛丝把他扶起，开枪射击机器人的核心，精确的准度仿佛他是这机器的制造者。

  
“你还好吗，蛛网？”Wade的状况也很糟糕，全身制服几乎找不到完好的地方，但依仗他的自愈因子，他并不像Peter一样血肉模糊。

  
“不算太糟，我猜？如果你以死亡为标准。”Peter任何时候都不会失掉乐观，Wade为此感到着迷。他把Peter的右手架到身上，支撑着离开战场。

  
“你受伤很严重，蛛网，你需要休息！Stark正在朝这边赶来....事情很快就会解决。”两人避开街道上的碎片和流弹，缓慢地挪动着，找到一处箱型货车的内部。

  
他们暂时安全了，Peter倚靠着佣兵坐在地面上，希望一切都能快些结束。


	10. 第十章 ww Only time I feel pain, when I feel in love,That's why it's tatted on my face that I'm damn numb.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *(爱意愈是深沉，心碎时就会觉得这世界愈是残忍，这就是为何我麻木无感即使我脸上刻满了岁月的伤痕.《Everybody Dies In Their Nightmares》)

“一个终日思考的人，失去了与现实的接触，居于一个幻想中的世界里，我所说的思想，是特指‘脑海里的喋喋不休’*……但是没有人在这里。”  
*（摘自Alan Watts关于冥想的演讲Still the Mind）

  
Wade在说话，在朝众人讲述一个故事，但没有掌声，没有听众。

  
“嘿，讨人厌的家伙们去哪了?”Wade倚靠墙壁挪动着，摸索着灯的开关，他在空中找到一根灯线，但他拉扯后依旧是一片黑暗。

  
Wade靠墙坐下但他感觉不到自己是否接触到地板，他的腿失去了知觉。

  
房间的角落，如果说有的话，传来瑟瑟的声响，刚开始像一只老鼠在用鼻子闻嗅，接下来却逐渐变大，Wade听到老鼠啃咬肉块的声音，他太熟悉这种声音了。

  
他经历过无数次。

  
他的手在黑暗里摸索。

  
然后他意识到肉块来自他的腿。

  
…………

  
［快站起来，傻子，我们要死了。］  
【天，我们会见到死亡吗，我想她了。】

  
Wade像一个破布娃娃，或者说是沾满血迹的诅咒人偶。倚靠着一具报废机械，他的躯干上遍布大大小小的弹孔，右手因被绞肉机搅动血肉模糊——天知道神盾局为什么会给机器装绞肉机？左手勉强用残留的三个手指握住他的武士刀。

  
［咱终于成了忍者神龟。］*  
*（因为是乌龟，也是三个手指）  
【我高兴不起来，除非咱可以叫拉斐尔侍。*】  
*（其中一只忍者神龟的名字）

  
他上身唯一完好的就是他的面罩，至少从表面看不到他嘴角的血迹和脸上新增的疤痕。  
他的两条腿摊在地面上，因为失血过多和神经断裂几乎不再受他大脑控制。

  
“我现在感觉就像无限循环n遍X计花还被浩克和反浩克装恰联活拳击。”Wade的嘴里有一股血腥味，即使他因太过熟悉没有感到不适，但不断从喉管涌出的血使他口齿不清。

  
【咱们的自愈因子罢工了，这真的不太妙。】

  
Wade很少落魄到这个惨状，多亏他的自愈因子，但从掉到恐龙刺上的那一刻起，他就察觉自己有些不对劲。似乎他又恢复了原来的身体，没有癌症，当然也没有不死。

  
他不知道这是为什么，也没有多余的脑细胞分配给这个无聊的问题。

  
他早已失去因为受伤选择暂时撤退或者包扎的自动保护机制，当他意识到自己动不了时，他失去的血液已经染红他手中的刀刃和他经过的每一寸土地。

  
被火烧的痛觉和被蚂蚁啃噬的酥麻让他不想动弹，其实他已经快熬过这个阶段了，已经开始视线模糊，马上就要因为失血过多昏迷。

  
Wade用余光瞥到两个熟悉的身影在废墟旁移动，那使他的脑子大声尖叫。

  
［我操！那那那个家伙是谁？］

  
【妈的，小蜘蛛身边的那个家伙伪装成了咱！不要脸！咱都没法动弹了！】

  
Wade很想大声喊一声“spidey！”来提醒单纯的小英雄他身边的红色玩意并不是他，但是他的喉管还在一刻不停地涌出鲜血，使他咳嗽发不出任何声响。

  
［妈的！新星告诉我们是变色龙在捣鬼！］

  
【我敢肯定他现在对小蜘蛛图谋不轨，咱得做点什么！】

  
Wade用左手的武士刀支撑自己试图挣扎着从地上起身，但他的腿无法起到任何支撑作用，他抬高自己几厘米后只是从右边歪倒左边。

  
［操，去他妈的圣彼得，动起来！变色龙扶着小蜘蛛在走路，我敢肯定蛛网的状态比咱好不到哪去！］

  
【COME ON DEADPOOL，COME ON DEADPOOL！】*  
*（化用《蜘蛛侠英雄归来》Peter的台词）

  
Wade摘下面罩，吐出嘴里的鲜血，把武士刀扔在地上，用左手锤击自己的大腿，他真想砸烂它们如果那样可以起作用。

  
“妈的，Wade Wilson的腿快听话，操，小蜘蛛要是在我眼底下出了什么事，我他妈不会原谅自己！”变色龙已经在外作恶很久，也给各位英雄们找过不少麻烦，但他早已不是原来只惹小麻烦的反派，转而变成酝酿大计划破坏城市的极端分子。

  
Wade几乎是吼出来的，他想念他的自愈因子，即使随着自愈的消失他正在恢复原来的面貌，他也一点都不想念这种感觉。

  
如果下地狱或者比那更痛苦——与美好的漫威宇宙说永别，他也不在乎。他只想现在赶去小蜘蛛的身边，陪伴他，告诉他“我需要你”而且“我爱你”。

  
Wade感到自己的皮肤正在恢复，因他温热的泪水在脸上纵横。

  
他深吸一口气，把全身的力量集中到腿，用仅存的左手扶靠背后的钢铁缓慢站起，如果世界上有奇迹，那他希望现在就发生。

  
但他重新跌倒在地上，脸朝地摔出新的血痕。  
他感到眼前发黑，脑内没有任何声音，这让他以为上帝是按下了静音键。

Wade不知道自己能支撑多久，只是凭借“去往蜘蛛侠的身边”这个念头开始趴在地上挪动，靠前面的胳膊拖动后面的腿，地面上的玻璃碎片和机械零件扎入他的血肉，但他感觉不到痛觉，那意味着他快支撑不住了。

  
等他终于爬到小蜘蛛和变色龙所在的车厢时，他发现小蜘蛛晕倒在地上，变色龙蹲在左侧，正准备摘下他的面罩。

“你这个狗娘养的婊子！”Wade的声音嘶哑，他的失血从未停止且处于长时间缺水状态，发声已经很困难。

  
“哦，亲爱的Wade Wilson，你的状况和我预想的差不多，很惨，但是不至于死亡，对吗？很高兴你在享受我给你准备的礼物。”变色龙大笑，享受眼前看到的一切，他喜欢看Wade表现的伤痛，无力，绝望。

  
“为了不让不死的佣兵捣乱，我特别准备了自愈因子抑制剂，当你刺穿恐龙的尖刺，bingo，我最喜欢的剧情。”变色龙的右手拽住蜘蛛侠的面罩随时准备揭露秘密英雄的真实身份，他想做的事并没有因为Wade的到场被终止。

  
“只要Wade Wilson还活着，你就永远不会知道我最好兄弟蜘蛛侠的身份！”Wade对变色龙的从容不迫感到恼怒，他扔出一把尖刀直冲变色龙的脑门，但却被他起身躲开了。

  
街道上传来巨大的轰鸣声，机械倒地的声音和地面传来的振动，人们的欢呼声说明了一切——Tony和其他英雄已经结束了外面的战斗。

  
变色龙在事态发生重大反转的几分钟内没有任何动作，只是站在蜘蛛侠的旁边，视线从Wade转到外面的废墟，思考下一步的最佳做法。

  
“我想我该离开了，探索神奇蜘蛛侠面目的环节可以之后进行。”他跳下车厢，朝Wade微笑，并且用Wade最喜欢的动作朝他告别，一个飞吻。

  
Wade感觉自己要吐了，他下次见到变色龙一定要把他拿去喂恐龙，然后分尸再磨碎。

  
“别让我再看见你，变色龙，不然你会荣幸地成为哥刀下的死尸！”Wade恨死了变色龙，他那伪装成别人的能力让他得以轻易接近任何人，获取他们的信任。他以前下三滥的伪装套路现在已经做到以假乱真，就算是蜘蛛侠的蜘蛛感应也无法辨别。

  
“谁会先成为死尸？我等待下一次揭晓答案。”变色龙离开前指向车厢的角落——一个黑色的炸弹被安置在距离小蜘蛛仅一米的地方，那是致命的。

  
炸弹滴滴的声音警告Wade即将发生一场爆炸，但Wade无力带小蜘蛛去往安全的地方。他用尽一切力气朝小蜘蛛的方向爬去，然后用残缺的右手怀抱住他，试图把他推离车厢。

  
［我们完蛋了。］

  
【咱死了没什么，我不想看着蜘蛛侠死。】

  
［听到炸弹滴滴滴的响声了吗，我猜大概还有四秒就要爆炸。］

  
【咱不能让蜘蛛侠死，必须。】

  
［四］  
Wade听到对话框重新出现在脑子里，他的泪水本在看到变色龙时消失，现在又重新涌出。他爱死了自己脑子里的声音，不管是对是错，他知道，那都是他自己，有时甚至是他未曾发掘的一切。

  
［三］  
Wade每挪动一步都比之前更加吃力，他就像一块早已超负荷的芯片，随时都在爆炸的边缘。

  
［二］  
他感受到小蜘蛛身上的热度，变色龙给他注射了一种麻醉剂使他昏迷，但不是致命的。他后悔以前没能说的一切，没能做的一切，因为他再也没有机会了。

  
［一］  
Wade爬到了车厢的边缘，他搂抱着小蜘蛛摔在外面的地面上，然后他用自己的身体覆盖脆弱的小英雄，选择当他的护盾。

  
爆炸声在复仇者大厦的南部，距离那最近的超级英雄是美国队长，所以他赶去了。

  
他试图检查人员伤亡，但那并不复杂——只有蜘蛛侠活了下来，身上趴伏着红色的血肉和制服。

  
队长不愿去想那是谁，那使他痛心。


	11. 第十一章 pp "I'd die for you," that's easy to say，"I'd live for you," and that's hard to do.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *（“我愿意为你死去”很容易说出来，“我愿意为你活着”，这很难做到。《Ride (Unlike Pluto remix)》)
> 
> Уж вы голуби, уж вы сизаи, сизокрылаи  
> 灰蓝色的鸽子 灰蓝色的羽翼  
> Уж вы где были, а далёко-ли и что видали?  
> 你们去向哪儿 飞向何方 看到了什么  
> Там где душенька с телом белым расставалося  
> 在灵魂告别了苍白躯壳的地方  
> Расставалося, разлучалося, горько плаколося生离 死别 哀悲恸哭  
> А как мне душе далеко идти, тяжело нести  
> 我拖着沉重的心 如何走远  
> Грехи тяжкия, да перетя жкия муку вечную  
> 深重的罪 化作永恒的痛苦  
> *《Голуби (Из к/ф "Он-Дракон") 》)  
> 认为这首歌很适合做本章的背景乐，边听边看更有感觉哦，虽然是俄语的，情感是一样的。

“我想你需要好好休息一下，蜘蛛侠。”Peter在安眠剂注射进他的血液前一秒，察觉他身边的Wade只是变色龙伪装的躯壳。

  
但那太晚了。

  
他陷入了昏睡，他感觉自己躺在罗马斗兽场的中央，危险，势单力薄却又因为精力耗尽无法反抗。

  
他最后记得的话是Wade的“我爱你”。

  
……

Peter坐在病床上，腹部和胳膊的绷带渗出鲜血，他却没有任何反应，直到护士惊慌地处理他手上的针管时他才意识到输液已经结束了，有一些空气注入到他的血液里。

  
他戴着面罩，前来看望的美国队长和鹰眼等人与他谈话，他也只是点头或者摇头，嘴里没有发出任何声响。

  
等到迈尔斯*摘下面罩小心翼翼地询问他是否因为难过流泪时，Peter掀开面罩，露出自己的双眼。*（电影平行宇宙的小黑蛛，也是复联一员。）

  
他的眼眶很红，双眼遍布红色的血丝，眼里透出疲惫和悲伤，但他没有哭，甚至没有泪花。  
Peter面对过无数次生离死别，在敬爱英雄的葬礼上浸湿睫毛，在爱人的坟墓前昼夜呜咽，随着他逐渐成年，他的泪水越来越少，最后他不再哭了。

  
但他的心又破碎了一点。即使哭，他也不知道这泪水为什么而流，他太蠢了，让变色龙在战场上欺骗他，而Wade不会想见英雄软弱的样子。

  
所以他没哭，把泪水化成对自己的责备和厌恶，他又一次，一次又一次被Wade所救，而他——无论是蜘蛛侠还是Peter Parker都未能回应他炙热的爱意。

  
他摇摇头，然后把面罩重新戴上。迈尔斯没再说话，走出房间并关上门，没有发出任何响声。他对Peter没有对此做出任何情绪上的反应感到困惑，于是他想——当一个稚嫩的小家伙成长为一个成熟的超级英雄后，会很少为身边的不幸哭泣，而是选择把泪水转化为更有价值的东西......

  
peter看向相邻的病床，自从复仇者把Wade的肉块从他的身上移下来放在床上，这堆血肉模糊的碎片就没有任何恢复的迹象。队长告诉他Wade很有可能已经失去了自愈能力，但他没听进去，或者说强迫自己忘记这一点。因为那意味着Wade死了，永远的死了。

  
Peter又盯了一会被血渗透的床单，他意识到那将是Wade的裹尸布。他站起身，拔掉手上的针头，头也不回离开了病房。

  
........

  
从变色龙的机械袭击事件之后，蜘蛛侠就消失在了众人的视野中，如同前段时间某些民众希望的那样，不再做一个整天在空中危害纽约的英雄。

  
这是Peter在Wade公寓昼夜颠倒的第四天，已经早上八点，他却躺在Wade的客厅的地板上昏睡，纽约早晨的阳光透过窗帘洒在他沾满污渍的睡裤上，上面有新沾染的啤酒，还有已经干掉的番茄酱和芝士，你会好奇这些东西是怎么染到裤子上的。

  
Peter的身旁摆满了酒瓶，他用Wade的酒麻痹自己的大脑，他从未这样做过，但感觉值得尝试。他的头发蓬乱，整张脸因过度饮酒发黄，黑眼圈使他的脸色更糟糕，似乎迈尔斯之前所想的事情并不能针对这次的Peter。

  
Peter没出席Wade的葬礼，他甚至没把有关报道看完，他只在第一天打开电视，看了一眼新闻标题——雇佣兵，超级英雄死侍今早确认死亡，葬礼将秘密举行。然后就关掉屋里的电源，他想远离一切灯光和声响，身处黑暗让他感到安全。

  
他很怕面对一个残酷的事实——Wade是为救蜘蛛侠死去。尽管他知道没有人会因为腐烂发疯的佣兵去责怪美好纯洁的蜘蛛侠，除了他自己，他永远也无法原谅自己。

  
阳光照射到Peter的睫毛上，于是他因为难以适应的光照从短暂的睡眠中醒来，他走去拉严该死的窗帘，又重新躺在地上。面朝地板感受着冰凉的温度传遍他的身体。他这几天一次也没碰过Wade的沙发，他认为自己不配。

  
Peter想继续让酒精麻痹他的感官，想继续逃避现实，于是他试图再去Wade的橱柜里拿酒，当他侧头寻找Wade的厨房在哪个方位时，他瞥到Wade的沙发缝里有一个黄色的小东西，他之前从未在Wade的公寓里看见过。

  
Peter眯着眼睛试图判断那是什么，但是他昏沉的脑子和急剧下降的视力显然不允许他这么做。于是他起身走向沙发，把那拿出来，发现是一个手环——印有WWSD四个字母，后面还有蜘蛛侠头像。

  
Peter愣住了，他试图用酒精掩盖的愧疚、无力、悲伤都朝他扑来。无论用什么方法，他仍无法忘记Wade，有关他的一切。他富有感染力的微笑，蔚蓝色的眼睛，温暖的体温，惹人发笑的段子......炙热的爱意。

  
他突然跪倒在地板上，双手抱头，止不住的开始流泪。

  
他一直在压抑自己的感情，从在医院到Wade被宣布死亡，他一声未吭，也没有任何泪水，他以为这样自己就不会难过。他不去Wade的葬礼，因为一旦看见Wade被埋在土里的棺材和墓碑，他就无法继续欺骗自己，这一切只是一个谎言，一场噩梦。

  
所以他在Wade的公寓等着，Wade总是会先回到他和Peter温暖的小家。他多希望能听到Wade按下门铃，说着俏皮话走进公寓。他会给Wade一个最大的拥抱。

  
他会告诉Wade他爱他，而且他就是蜘蛛侠。

  
“为什么你永远找不到真正的幸福.....因为你人生中的一部分会永远缺失。而最终无论你如何努力去战斗，如何去选择，战斗之后你所面对的将永远只有.....空虚。”*（引用自漫画蜘蛛侠与死侍。）

  
恶魔的低语让Peter回想起自己曾经被困在地狱边缘的情景，Wade也许就在那？只要灵魂仍在，Wade就有可能回来.....

  
Peter从地板上站起，走进卧室换上他的蜘蛛侠制服，最后看了一眼Wade的公寓，准备赌一把。

  
Peter Parker已没什么可失去的，而蜘蛛侠要去救回他的一切。


	12. 第十二章 ww And I want to feel something again,Won't you help me sober up.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *(我愿重新感触这世界，帮我从这场迷梦中醒来吧。《Sober Up》墙裂推荐这首歌，每次作者脑补贱虫都会配这首BGM)

“Hello, hello.I'm not where I'm supposed to be,I hope that you're missing me.'Cause it makes me feel young～*”*（你好呀你好，我现在可是擅离职守呀，希望你们都一直想着我呢，这样我就觉得自己还年轻。出处同标题）

  
Wade给身边的一切唱歌，他正在装填的蟒蛇*，身下的三具尸体还有下水道里的垃圾。*（一款枪，作者很喜欢）

  
“你可能会好奇哥怎么又开始杀人了，那是因为哥不再和蜘蛛侠组队了！”Wade从尸体上跳下来，落到下水道狭窄的地面上，用最经典的超级英雄着陆。

  
［你说了得有一百遍。］

  
【操，你是觉得很厉害还是什么，你真恶心，Wade，身上的味道还有这句话。】

  
Wade没回复脑子里的声音，因为他也觉得从来到下水道的第一天开始就杀人，默认解除和小蜘蛛的组队，是他做过最傻的事情。

  
但是他对眼下的一切都很迷茫，他能记得最后的事情是他为了保护小蜘蛛，被变色龙的炸弹炸的血肉模糊，等他醒来他就躺在这个恶臭、永无尽头的下水道，没有出口也无法后退，只能一路前进。

  
Wade发誓当他碰见第一个拦路的罪犯，他没想着把他杀死，但是当他射穿了对方的腹部，大腿和胳膊都无法使他停止行动，他不得不一枪毙了他的脑子甚至能看到脑浆。

  
“咱在这呆了多久了？”Wade继续往前走，长时间呆在下水道，他已经闻不到任何味道。

  
［我只知道你杀了三十二个人，时间，完全没法算。］

  
【咱没带手表，这也看不见白天黑夜，我猜可能有一年了。】

  
Wade知道他并非身处现实，这绝不是纽约或者任何一个城市的下水道，更像是某人为了捉弄他制造出来的迷宫。他对此无能为力，他试图射杀自己，从这可能是梦境的地方醒来，但他的自愈能力像鬼魂一样缠着他，他又永远无法死去。

  
他怀念原本的一切，舒服的公寓，美好的舍友，他最爱的超级英雄蜘蛛侠，虽然有点讨厌但已是他第二个家的纽约。

  
他希望能再见到Peter和小蜘蛛，他有如此多想做的事情，想说的话，但是他失去了一切。  
Wade朝自己的小臂开了一枪，然后从子弹留下的小孔里向外看，他看见了Peter。

  
［操！］

  
【操！】

  
“操！”Wade不喜欢和脑子里的声音说一样的话，但是能现在见到Peter，他除了这句话还能说什么？

  
“你是怎么到这来的，Petey？”Wade冲向Peter把他紧紧抱在怀里，他好怀念Peter身上的味道。“哥好想你，就像美队想念巴基那样，当然咱俩没有分离七十年。”Wade不知道该说什么，他其实并不想用这无聊的比喻来表达他的心情，但是他的脑子有点乱。

  
“我顺着血腥味来到这里，Wade。”Peter推开Wade，冷冷地看着他，似乎他不再认识Wade Wilson。

  
“你太让我失望了，也让蜘蛛侠失望，你杀了这么多人，但是毫无愧疚?”Peter的的眼睛里透露出失望和愤怒，他曾如此相信Wade会变得更好，但当他困在这里时却恢复了原来的样子?

  
Peter拿出一把枪对准Wade的眉心，后者没有反抗。“Wade，你杀人，杀坏人也残害好人，记得你曾经杀过我两次吗？你应该为你所做所为付出代价！”Peter朝他大吼，而Wade闭上了眼睛。

  
［他说的对....］

  
【咱辜负了他，也辜负了蜘蛛侠。】

  
Wade等这一刻等了很久，从他赎罪后的空虚感开始直到现在，他知道他欠Peter Parker的，不仅仅是两条命还有更深层的东西，如果杀死自己能让Peter得到满足，那他愿意。

  
蛛丝喷射的声音打断了Wade的思考，他睁开眼睛发现Peter手里的枪被蛛丝黏走了，而那是他另一个想见到的人——蜘蛛侠。

  
“别被冒牌货骗了！Wade，那不是Peter Parker！”小蜘蛛倒立在下水道的上方，把手里的枪扔到河道里让污水冲走。

  
［操！］

  
【我想死小蜘蛛了。】

  
Wade想自己应该是快死了，每次他在死亡的边界徘徊，他都会遇见自己最不舍的人，见过他们以后就是无尽的死寂。

  
“小蜘蛛！我想你是我的幻觉，别告诉我我快要死了！”Wade踮起脚想摸摸蛛网的脑袋，但是他失败了于是他抛去几个飞吻。

  
“蜘蛛侠，你认为你有资格保护Wade，逃避他应有的惩罚？”Peter怒视着上方的超级英雄，就像纽约的其他人一样讨厌这只出现在任何时刻的小虫子。

  
“别在我眼前演戏了，假货！”小蜘蛛从顶部跳到Wade身旁，阻止Peter的进一步动作。

  
Wade仍然不知道蜘蛛侠和Peter是否是同一个人，这让他更难判断眼前两人的真假，都是真货还是都是假货?

  
【笨蛋，还记得我们以前的老方法吗?*】

*（死侍曾面对真假小蜘蛛的考验，他凭借真蜘蛛侠不会容许杀人判断）

  
Wade用手中的蟒蛇对准Peter的腹部，而身旁的超级英雄立刻压低他的枪口，告诉他不能这么做。

  
bingo，他开枪击中了Peter的腿，对方倒在地上呻吟但是伤口处没有任何鲜血——同他之前杀害的三十二人一样。

  
“好吧，我得说我几乎都忘了你曾面对过这样的窘迫！做的很好，Wade。”小蜘蛛转身，给他一个迟到许久的拥抱。Wade祈祷上帝让死亡前的一刻永久延续，他多希望这一切都是真的。

  
“I want you.Anything it takes to make you stay*.....Spidey。”  
*（我想要你，只要你留下，我愿做任何事。歌词出自《BLUE》）

  
Wade低声说，他知道真正的蜘蛛侠永远不会听到这句话，但是他愿意讲给任何一个能让他想起小蜘蛛的人。

  
“我不会留下，Wade。”Wade感到胸口被人攥紧，氧气从他的血液里抽离，他被这句话带来的无力感击垮。

  
“我来带你回家，回到我们共同的家。”红蓝制服的小英雄抽离Wade的怀抱，双手捧住他的脸，隔着面罩吻上Wade的唇。

  
［等等，这是什么！咱自己编造的美好梦境吗！］

  
【这是小蜘蛛！最爱的蛛网宝贝在吻咱！】

  
Wade被这个吻亲傻了，之后对话框论文般的对话他一点也听不见，他只能听到小蜘蛛的轻喘和耳语，那句“我就是Peter Parker，很抱歉一直瞒着你”还有“我爱你”让Wade无法呼吸，他的泪水浸湿了面罩。

  
Wade感到自己错过了一个世纪，错过了太多的美好和时间，错过了每一个甜蜜的日夜和四季。

  
但他知道那还来得及，于是他抛去一切杂念对他的爱人Peter，他最爱的超级英雄说了那神奇的三个字，一遍又一遍，永不厌烦。

  
事情如同Peter设想的一样，有人，或者说是神把Wade的灵魂困在地狱边缘，让他无法回到现实也无法真正死去。

  
于是Peter找到奇异博士请求把Wade带回来，起先博士拒绝了他的要求，因为谁也不知道神秘的死亡女神会对不请自来的宾客做出什么惩罚。

  
但他禁不住Peter的哀求，博士清楚Wade为什么而死，也知道他正在改变，不再是以前杀人拿钱不问对错的机器，而是一个亦正亦邪的超级英雄。于是他同意了，使用心灵宝石让Peter的灵魂来到禁锢Wade的地方，一个死亡监狱，一个下水道。

  
在察觉蜘蛛侠到来后，死亡女神派恶魔伪装成Peter的样子蛊惑Wade，但那没有成功，当她看到Peter和Wade拥吻在一起，她只是转头默默离开，下令其他人不要阻拦。

  
......

  
Wade没想到有生之年还能看见自己的墓碑和棺材，他站在大理石前看着那句永远的超级英雄久久无言。

  
“我也是第一次来，Wade，我害怕这里面躺着的真的是你。”小蜘蛛摘下面罩靠在Wade身旁，那双清晨小鹿般的眼睛望向远方，当然，没有如Wade想象般掉落星星。

  
“死亡*对哥开的一个玩笑！哥早该想到的。”  
Wade大笑，用枪朝墓碑开了两枪，然后把它踹倒在土里。不死的雇佣兵拥有这种东西是对事业的侮辱。

  
“谢谢你救了我，Wade，你对我永远都那么特别。”Peter望向Wade的眼睛，语气里还留有因秘密身份怀有的愧疚。

  
［上帝，他的眼睛可真好看。］

  
【我没想到你这辈子还能猜对一次，Peter真的是小蜘蛛，呜呼！】

  
“为你一切都值得。”Wade亲吻Peter的额头，用手抚摸他柔软的头发，那永远散发出阳光的味道。

  
“那你不会介意我喝光你的酒吧，Wade?”Peter低下头，用手揉搓Wade的制服，他可真的把Wade喝到破产了。

  
［我知道了，咱不在的时候借酒消愁。］

  
【他酒量不错。】

  
“什...当然没问题，宝贝，钱还能再赚。尽管有的是....陈酿，你懂的。”Wade让自己心里的泪水不溢出来——那都是他完成任务得到的好酒。但是想到Peter曾是个亿万富翁，他觉得自己还是赚了。

  
“在没找到工作前，我还是得靠你养，Wade。”Peter把头埋在Wade胸前，咯咯地笑着。Wade看着他身上的红蓝制服，还是很难相信他的梦想早就成真了——和蜘蛛侠住在一起。天，他是世界上最幸福的人。而现在蜘蛛侠还成了他男朋友，这事他之前绝对想都不敢想。

  
［可怜的Peter每天听咱转述小蜘蛛的好话，哦真丢人。］

  
【可怜的小蜘蛛也每天听Wade汇报他和Peter做了什么，啊哈！】

  
“哥觉得你还是得，为你每天能忍受听我叨叨两遍同样的废话，做出一些解释。你是怎么做到演技这么好的，小奥斯卡?”Wade用手轻捏Peter的脸，想到之前谈话里的细节，他真的想笑，他早该发现的。

  
“也许我是《假结婚》的安德鲁?*”  
*（瑞安主演爱情电影，为保留工作，女主与男主假装相爱并结婚，结果假戏成真。）

  
“上帝！我可不是玛格丽特！我是说，你是真的爱我，而不是出于我雇佣你的关系。”Wade不喜欢那部电影情节，尽管评分挺不错的。

  
“当然！等等，我什么时候给你打工了，Wade？”Peter抬起头好笑的看着Wade，他俩只是单纯的恋人关系，可不是什么办公室恋情！

  
“小蜘蛛为死侍打工，然后偿还他欠Wade的房租！”Wade吐了吐舌头，用瞬移腰带转移到离Peter五米远的地方转身跑了，而Peter发誓等他抓到Wade他会给他一拳。

  
“等等！你这是作弊，Wade！”

  
Peter想射出蛛丝追Wade，但是这是野外！最不利的地形，于是他只能跑步去追Wade就像一个普通人。

  
幸亏这不是市里，不然你会看到蜘蛛侠和死侍，穿着制服却没戴面罩在路上打闹，简直就是……陷入爱河的情侣。

好吧他们已经是了，谁在乎他们什么时候结婚?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文到这里就完结啦，我是一个喜欢写作的人，但是从来没尝试过中长篇的写作。因为学业原因结局有一些仓促，用番外的车补偿意犹未尽吧！谢谢每一个看到这里的人！


	13. 番外 开车 Un besito bien suavecito bebé,My body already know how to play.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17  
> *（赐予我温柔细腻的热吻，宝贝，我的身体已懂得游戏的规则。《Taki Taki》)

凌晨两点，蜘蛛侠和死侍在确保纽约夜晚的安全和平静后回到了他们的公寓。

  
Peter摘下面具趴在Wade的沙发上不想动弹，夜巡总是很耗费精力，更别提他现在还得每次让Wade骑在他身上，带着他在空中穿行。

  
“Wade，你真应该快点熟悉蛛网发射器的操作，这样我就能骑你而不是这么累了。”Peter从沙发上抬起脑袋看着擦拭武器的佣兵。

  
“哦Petey，要知道有时候骑在上面的才是最累的。”Wade停下手里的动作坏笑着看着他。  
上帝，Peter发誓他当时绝对没联想到性爱的体位。

  
“那不存在，Wade，你的重量压在我的身上，怎么会比我累？”Peter翻了个白眼以为这是一句无聊的玩笑。

  
Wade放下武士刀，走向Peter开始吻他，他的吻技很好，不断索取的舌头和的温热的口腔每次都让Peter无法招架。

  
“好吧我同意你的看法。上面的比下面的累，满意了？”Peter被突然的吻亲红了脸，不管过多长时间他总改不掉害羞的习惯。

  
“我会让你知道，Petey，而且会让你快乐，你会喜欢的。”Wade继续吻他让他噤声，当他把Peter从沙发上抱起，走向卧室时，后者意味到今晚的夜巡还没有结束。

  
Wade把他放到床上开始脱他的紧身衣，Peter的肌肉在氨纶面料下紧绷着，他从未体验过和男人的性爱，对此感到性奋、好奇和害怕。

  
Wade的触碰让Peter的每一寸皮肤发热发烫，Peter即将得到他想要的渴望的，那对Wade也是如此。

  
蜘蛛侠制服被全部脱下扔到床的一端，Peter的阴茎已经勃起，他对自己完全地暴露在爱人面前感到不适，尽管他们已经几次在一起洗澡，在床上的意味显然不同。

  
Wade的嘴吸吮着Peter的乳头，Peter因他舌尖的温度和唾液浑身颤抖，“这是你第一次性爱吗，宝贝。”Wade停下动作，在他耳边低语，右手抚摸他坚挺的阴茎，“我还没进去你就开始流水了。”回应Wade的只有他更加粗重的呼吸声，他的阴茎在Wade手中勃动，Wade意识到他喜欢言语上的刺激，那会让他得到更激烈的性爱。

  
“我会操你，好孩子，但你要求我。”Wade拿出床头的润滑剂，把穿戴皮革的右手沾满粘稠的白色液体，将食指塞入Peter的后穴，只进入一个指节他就敏感地弓起后背，未被开拓过的小穴因为快感不停收缩，噬咬着Wade的手。  
“求你，Wade，进来操我。”Peter的脸露出性感的潮红色，他粉红的乳头挺立着，像一个濒临高潮的女孩。

  
Wade想同野兽一样蹂躏他，操他直到他因为快感和疼痛昏迷，听他叫自己的名字直到嗓子发哑但是他不能。他要给他最好的性爱，让他享受Wade，像毒品一样只要沾染就再也无法逃离。

  
“耐心点，宝贝，如果我现在就进去你明天肯定站都站不起来。”Wade缓缓向小穴里面推进，Peter的肠壁又紧又热，还未碰到体内的敏感点，前面的顶端就已经渗出液体。Wade另一只手把他发硬的阴茎包覆在手中揉捏，指尖熟练地摩擦顶端的小口。

  
“你最近给自己手淫过，不是吗，宝贝。”Wade朝Peter的耳边吹气，他渴望他的反应。“我...”Peter意识到Wade已经听过他的床上的叫声，他不敢直视Wade，紧紧咬住下唇不肯出声。

  
“求我，求我先让你爽爽。”Wade加快了手中扩张和撸动的力度。Peter的双手楼紧Wade的脖子高声尖叫，他从未经历过这种双重快感，理智在崩溃的边缘，小腹部的高潮需要释放，却因为Wade的手指无法得到满足。

  
“求你，Wade，求你让我射！”他几乎是哭着说完这句话，脖子以下的皮肤因为羞耻和性奋发红。

  
“好孩子，你会得到你想要的。”Wade的那根也涨的不行但他想看Peter射在他手里的样子。他一松开手指的束缚，Peter高高翘起的阴茎就喷出一股精液溅射到死侍制服上。

  
他松开搂紧Wade的手，因为性爱得到满足瘫软在床上，嘴里发出粗重的喘息。  
“Wade，Wade……”

  
他最爱的英雄，最宝贝的情人因为他给予的快感得到满足，Wade的性欲愈发高涨，他不希望这是一次没有上垒的性爱。

  
他把Peter翻身，让他弓起身子，圆挺的屁股翘起。Wade的手没有离开他的小穴，只是更激烈地往里抽插，当他碰到Peter身体里的某个点时，Peter疲软的阴茎又恢复挺立，嘴里传出发情母猫般的呜咽声。

  
Wade知道自己找到了梦寐以求的，他开始缓慢地来回碰撞那个让Peter性奋的点，Peter把头埋在枕头里，尽力不发出声音，他的手指紧紧攥着床单，指节发白。

  
“别吝啬你的叫声，叫给我听，Petey。”Wade加快手指进出的频率，用力地顶撞Peter的G点似乎他的老二已经在里面。Peter的阴茎随着Wade的进出前后摆动，湿漉漉的前端让Wade想给他最好的口活。Wade爱死他只用后面就能高潮的样子。

  
“啊....呜，Wade，快进来我....想要你。”Peter从未经历过这样的羞耻，Wade感到身下人的小穴又收紧了。

  
“我会让你爽，Petey。”Wade拔出他的手指发出啵的一声，解开腰带拿出他那根发烫的老二往Peter最柔软的地方抽送。他开始操他宝贝紧窄的湿热，Peter因后方过于强烈的异物感浑身颤抖，抬起头大口喘气试图缓解后方传来的酸胀。

  
“太大了...Wade..”Peter前倾试图抽离Wade的老二，但Wade有力的双手扶住他的腰使他无法动弹。

  
Wade向前顶弄使两人肌肤相贴，他的阴茎在Peter的后穴里抽插发出啪啪的水声，他终于操了世界上最翘最性感的屁股。

  
Peter感到自己的后穴被Wade撑大，得到满足的快感让他浑身酥软，他逐渐适应小穴被进入的感觉，开始配合Wade的动作，摇晃着自己的屁股。

  
Wade在他身后发出舒服的喘息声，Peter小穴的热度和收缩的快感让他的老二胀大，Wade发誓这是他操过最好的小穴，又紧致又柔软，还有很多水，当然他可不想因为这些话打断Peter的享受。

  
Wade加快了抽插的频率，重重的顶在Peter的前列腺上让他俩同时发出尖叫。

  
一股热流直冲Peter的下体，他的高潮在腹部积累，他感觉自己快射了，大腿和腹部的肌肉一阵阵跳动和痉挛。他闭上眼睛，眼前发白，唯一能听见的就是自己柔软的发情般的尖叫。  
Wade的左手离开Peter的腰部，环住他的阴茎阻止他发泄，Peter的快感被强行中断，啜泣一声表示他的不满。

  
“别急，Petey，过一会那会更加美妙。”Wade放慢了节奏，开始缓慢地顶弄Peter让他觉得Wade甚至会拔出去停止操他。但他的阴茎依旧兴致盎然，因为Wade的束缚变硬发烫，他想射，为此他愿意满足Wade一切。

  
“Wade，求你。”他依旧闭着眼睛即使他想看Wade，想求Wade高潮想的发疯。

  
“说你想让我做什么，Petey，你是个好孩子吗?”Wade停止抽插，Peter能清晰地感到他的老二在小穴里发出的热度。

  
Wade开始用左手抚弄Peter的阴茎，Peter以为这正是他所需的最后一点刺激，但他并没有射。

  
“我是好孩子，Wade，求你，求你让我射吧。”Peter的声音带着哭腔，他几乎无法忍受高潮被束缚的痛苦，那使他感到窒息，对Wade的恳求无法实现让他只想服从。

  
“我会满足你，我允许你射，Petey。”Wade把左手放回到Peter的腰，开始狠狠地抽插，每次都比之前更重更深，瞄准Peter的前列腺与他一同到达高潮。

  
Peter累积的欲望得到释放，乳白色的精液射的到处都是，有的甚至沾染到一旁的蜘蛛侠制服上。Wade射在他的身体里，爱人湿黏的液体让他感到被填满。Wade发出高潮后的呻吟，他把老二从Peter的后穴中拔出，Peter感到身体传来一阵从未有过的空虚。

  
Wade趴下身亲吻Peter绯红的脸和唇，把他仰面扑倒在床的另一端，以免他因看到被精液沾染的制服感到羞耻——他知道小英雄从来不愿意承认他有多爱被Wade命令。

  
“喜欢吗，宝贝。”Wade轻咬Peter的下唇，用鼻子蹭他的脸颊，他的身上总是有一股奶香味，尤其是做爱之后，别告诉他。

  
“这真是...我经历过最好的性爱。”Peter的喘息逐渐平复，欲求也恢复平淡，Wade已经开始想念他在性爱里坦诚的样子了。

  
“我爱你，Petey。”Wade说过这句话很多次，但他真的很喜欢表达自己的爱意，尽管很少收到回复。

  
“我也爱你，Wade。”Peter用手捧起他的脸，盯着他蔚蓝色的眼睛。

  
Peter的眼里充满无限的深情和爱意，Wade曾多么渴望看见这一幕，现在得到实现他却觉得恍若梦境。

  
“你在我身边我什么也不怕，Wade。”

  
“喔，就像《猜猜我有多爱你》的兔子妈妈吗？*”  
*（一本童话故事）

  
“不是，就像任何一个宇宙的蜘蛛侠和死侍，Peter Parker和Wade Wilson。”Peter咯咯地笑起来，但Wade知道他是认真的而不是一句玩笑。

  
Wade感觉自己就是一朵鲜花，心里装满了甜甜的花蜜，而Peter就是一只小蝴蝶。当然，从来不会和别的虫子分享花朵。

  
两个人真心相爱，永远甜蜜。

  
还有什么比这更美满呢?

  
END


End file.
